Dracula's Curse
by Darkestdream
Summary: DracOC. Dracula was in love once, to a young woman when he was human. But when they are both killed and brought back to life by the devil, staying together becomes difficult, and poses the question : Can love survive the test of immortality? The tale of
1. Chapter 1

A draft blew through the window and Verishka rushed across the room to close it. It was 1455, in Translyvania, and the sky was rarely blue, and a harsh wind was always blowing. She was the daughter of Bela Gabor, lord over a small portion of Translyvanian land. From the moment of her birth she had been betrothed to Count Dracula, a brave knight of Translyvania, and six years her senior. Not that she had ever laid eyes on him before. They were to be married in less than a year, and she was 27. It was not accustom for women to be married this late in life, but the count's busy life had kept it from happening sooner.

Now, soldiers were returning from a recent mission for the holy order, and had been gone for five years. Before seeking counsel with the king they were to stop at Gabor manor and have their medical needs tending to by the ladies and doctors of the the house. Verishka tied an apron on and began to walk to the main hall with several other ladies of the house.

Just as they arrived in the hall the door opened, and knights that were unharmed carried the injured. As the knights were being laid down on cots that had been laid out the night before, Verishka's father entered.

"Verishka, my darling. You know what to do, tend to them, and remember, just because your fiancé is not present, do not forget that you are to be married, and you should be careful around these eager young gentlemen," he said. Verishka and several of the women behind her giggled, before she spoke, innocently,

"Yes father, I will. Besides, I will remember, for when has my fiancé ever been present?"

"That's my girl, now go, all of you, tend to them," he said, ushering them towards the injured men.

They made their way through the rows of injured soldiers. Each of them, one by one, tearing off from the path to go to help some man that looked as if he could be saved. As Verishka walked down the isle and saw the many injured men bleeding from all sorts of places, she was filled with a selfish thought. She hoped that by the time the day was spent, that her light weight, periwinkle dress would not be covered in blood. Finally she chose a man with a deep laceration on his leg. She peeled back the cloth and saw, it was going black and puss was coming out with the blood. Verishka poured water on it and that cleared away the puss as the man winced in pain.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you are going to loose your leg. But you will be fine afterwards," she said, "surgeon, come hear please. This man needs his leg taken off."

"Yes miss," the surgeon said, as the man began to scream and plea for his leg.

As Verishka rose to tend to another, she felt eyes on her. They belonged to a man that was sitting across the room. His hair was long, and jet black. He wore a deep blue tunic beneath his armor, and he was clutching his arm, which held several deep cuts on it, but nothing more. Verishka, although curious as to why he was so focussed on her, did not wish to let him know she was aware of this. When she knelt down again to clean off a cut to the head a man had sustained, his eyes remained on her.

After she was finished with that man she began to walk towards this man. Their eyes not breaking contact as she made her way across the room.

"My lord," she said getting down on one knee before rising to treat his arm.

"I say, tend to my other men, they are in more severe need than myself," he said humbly.

"I'm afraid you are also in poor condition, and at risk for loosing your arm if you do not take proper care of it," she said, placing cloth around it after washing the cuts out with water.

"You are very gentle, and for that I thank you," he said.

"You're welcome, you're the first person that I've tended to today that did not require amputation," they both laughed for a moment before he asked her something.

"My dear, I was hoping you could help me. I have been arranged to marry the lady of this house, Verishka Gabor, and I confess, I am yet to lay eyes on her. Could you perhaps tell me where she is?"

"My lord, I dare not interfere with the personal affairs of my mistress," she said humbly.

"Why not?" he asked.

Getting up to leave she turned around for a moment and before going on her way, she said, "I'm Verishka." before then turning to walk away.

Although the truth was the she would have wished to spend more time with her fiancé who she was to marry extremely soon, her instincts told her that now was the time to show decorum, and treat him as any other man. To her he was any other man. They had never seen each other before, and yet they had both been living with an image in their minds of what their mysterious match would look like. He was better looking than she had expected. In fact, she was very attracted to him. But there was still much she wanted to know. Would he be a good husband? Would he be as absent in her life in marriage as he had been before? And would she grow to love him as her father said she would?

"My lady, please wait?" called a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Dracula, clutching his good arm as he chased after her.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked.

"Ever since I was six years old and you were born, I have been told I would would marry Verishka Gabor. For 27 years we have been engaged, and now, just a few months before our wedding, I see you for the first time. Do you not wish to know me better as I do you?" he asked.

"With all due respect my lord, had you truly cared about getting to know me sooner, could you not have simply taken time off from your busy schedule to visit?" she asked.

"You blame me for this?" he asked, shocked.

"No, and I willingly admit I have longed to know your face as well," she said.

"Allow me to be formal," he said as he got down on one knee, and kissed her hand, "My lady, I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia."

He then stood up, close to her. She was more beautiful than any other woman he'd ever seen. Of beautiful shape, her eyes were brown with small flecks of red, and her brown hair, almost black was flowing down her back with gentle, soft waves. Her skin was flawless and she had a fierce beauty about her.

"Count Dracula?" Verishka asked, yanking him back to reality.

"Please, call me Vladislaus," he said.

"Vladislaus then, may I offer you something to eat, or drink perhaps? I'm sure you've had a long journey," she asked.

"No thank you my dear. I wonder if you could do something for me?" he asked.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"I wonder if you would care to honor me with your presence? Do you not think that we should spend some time together before our wedding?" he asked.

"All right," she replied.

"Good," he said. He then held out his good arm and she took it gracefully. As the exited they were confronted by Verishka's father.

"Goodness me, Dracula I had no idea you would be here, of all places. I see you've met my daughter... excuse me, your fiancé, Verishka," he said.

"Yes, it was difficult not to notice such radiant beauty," the count said smiling at Verishka as she felt herself blush.

"Well, I'm pleased you two have met, and so close to the wedding," he said, nodding goodbye to them as he made his way into the hall. Before continuing on their way, Vladislaus turned his head to look at her, smiling and she also turned to meet his gaze.

"You really think I am beautiful?" she asked.

"Very much so," he replied.

"Thank you," she said, smiling as they continued their way to the exit.


	2. Enjoyed Company

As Verishka and Vladislaus were leaving the manor for a short walk outside, the count asked, laughing,

"Are you always so coy when you meet men, or do you enjoy making me feel stupid?"

"My intention was not to make you feel stupid my lord. How could I expect you to know what I look like when I myself did not know it was you?" she asked.

"Either way," he said, "here we are now, about to be married,"

"Yes, and if it is not too bold to ask, what have your feelings been on this matter?" she asked.

"Obviously it is the will of our parents. I am not sure if you knew this but, this was planned before you were born, and I do intend to go through with it," he said.

"The two of them stepped outside and walked several feet away from the manor. The sun was covered by clouds, but some rays still managed to escape.

"I probably would have rather known you better, for longer I mean, but who am I to question the wish of our elders. You seem to be a good man, kind, respectful,"

"Go on," Vladislaus said, waving his hand.

"Anyway, I just wish I had known you for longer," she said, looking out over the hill tops to the mountains. Letting the wind blow her hair into her face as it willed.

"I wish I could have met you say, 18 years ago, but I feel the best thing to do now is, get better acquainted. Now as I think we shall definitely be spending more time together in the future," he said. They smiled and blushed as they realized they had never let go of each other's arm.

"Tell me count, do you have countless stories to tell me from your travels abroad, or are none worth telling?" she asked.

"None really worth telling," he said.

"All right then, tell me this, why was I the one you asked, not some other woman who was closer to you?" she asked, softly.

"I was drawn to you, you're noticeably more beautiful than the other women," he said sincerely.

Verishka smiled. She could think of at least three ways she could have rapped that statement around her finger and turned it into an insult. But she liked this man and she knew that is was meant as a compliment, so she let it be.

"My turn to ask a question," he said.

"Yes..."

"Do you think we can be happy together, or will we be pulling our hairs outs when this is over?" he asked.

"Happy. Definitely happy," she said, nodding up and down.

"How do you know this?" he asked, confused.

"We are already enjoying each other's company, are we not?" she asked.

"You are extremely intelligent. I like that, but it is difficult to find in a woman," he said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, and if I may, you seem much more intelligent than those men who only talk of glory in battle," she spoke.

"Yes, my men too often become blinded by a few mere triumphs. That combined with too much drinking makes the kind of man I strive not to be," he said.

"When we are married, will you be gone as often as you are now?" she asked.

"You are very forward in your questions," he said, slightly nervous.

"Then can you answer it, or not?" she asked.

"No, I won't. The Order has agreed to allow me to retire after my wedding," he said.

Verishka managed to sneak a grin for a moment. The thought of spending her days with him sounded much more appealing to her than dark, and lonely days in an empty manor.

"This pleases you?" Vladislaus asked.

"Yes, greatly," she replied.

The wind began to blow again, causing the grass to sway slightly and their hair to dance wildly around their faces. Verishka rapped her arms around herself, and shivered a little.

"Here," said Vladislaus, taking off the velvet blue cape he wore and rapping it around her.

"Thank you," she whispered as his head brushed past her. They then came face to face, their eyes gazing deep into each other's soul. Verishka then felt his hand on her back, gently pulling her towards him. He lightly kissed her brow, before she brought her head up, bringing the gesture to her lips, where she wanted it. While this was going on, she rapped her arms around his neck, and as they pulled away, they smiled at each other. Both feeling their hearts racing, pressed against the other's chest.

"Perhaps we should go back inside?" Vladislaus proposed.

"Yes, you're right," Verishka said.

As the two of them walked back, Vladislaus giving her his arm, Verishka laid her head gently on his shoulder.

"What do you think your father will say?" Verishka asked.

"He'll say, 'Vladislaus you old tiger, never seen her before in your life, but you pick her out just like that, that's my boy,' and yours?" he asked.

"He'll say... 'I told you so,'"


	3. Meet Your Maker

Yeah, I just figured out the whole A/N thing. This is my first full length fic. I hope you all like it, and nobody complain about my chapter length, I know some of them are short. Remember, I hope you like/ review it, cause I mostly posted this for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula (don't rub it in) or any other characters from the movie.

Verishka and all other characters that you don't know from the movie are mine! So no touchy!

Vladislaus awoke. He believed it to be early, for the sun was low in the sky as it glistened off his glass window, and reflected on to a nearby wall. They would leave tomorrow, giving the men today to heal. It would be then that they would begin their walk towards the castle of king Nicholas III. There were not many reasons why she should even bother getting out of bed before then. His arm was mending nicely and... suddenly the thought found him. It was only yesterday that he had met Verishka. For years she had only been his "promised one." The one that he would marry and if he got to see her once before the wedding, that would be nice. However yesterday changed things. They had met, quite unexpectedly, and she washed away any anxieties he had about marrying her. Intelligent, compassionate, witty, and she had beauty that out shown the moon.

Suddenly the young count had all the reasons in the world to get out of bed. He sat up, more quickly and eagerly than ever before in his life. Quickly he dressed in a black shirt, pants, boots and over coat. Carefully, he pulled back his jet black hair. Several loose strands always flowed in front, but he didn't mind.

Walking at a very fast past, Vladislaus turned around several hallways in the large manor before coming down the stairs. Walking down the stairs, or more actually running, he made his way to the dinning hall where only Verishka sate their, picking at some eggs but eating nothing.

"Good morning my dear," she said kissing her cheek lightly. Verishka smiled and softly said,

"Good morning."

"I see I am not the only one who is up at the early hours of the morning," he said sitting down next to her. A plate was immediately brought to him.

"Yes, my father won't be up for at least two more hours. Then you shall see the entire house wake up. I love the house at the hour, quiet, empty," she said.

"So do I, but it is rather nice to share this tranquility with someone, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yes, I agreed," she said softly.

"You're so quiet my dear, I would hat to see what king of emotional outburst you would have if someone was to anger you," he said. Verishka laughed for a moment, and said,

"You're right, I've not been angered in awhile, I pray you never see it,"

"Temper or no, my care for you will remain," he said.

"And you?" she asked.

"What?"

"You seem laid back, what of your temper?" she questioned.

"My men say they see the fires of hell in my eyes on the battle field, I suppose you could say we are in the same boat," he said.

"You and I seem to find very interesting things to talk about," Verishka said.

"You're right, what should we be talking about?" he asked.

"I don't know," Verishka said.

"How about his?" Vladislaus said, kissing her lips and running his hand across her cheek.

"What about it?" she smiled.

"I love you," he confided in her.

"My father told me I would grow to love you in time. I had no idea it would happen so fast," she whispered.

"I know, nor I," he said.

"Do you think you would have still fallen in love with me if we weren't to be married?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, yes. I would have tried not to, but it would have happened just the same. Because we are to be married, I had no reason to try and stop myself from falling in love with you," he said.

"Why are we whispering if we are the only ones in the room?" she asked, slightly louder.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Vladislaus laughed. They both laughed for a moment before Vladislaus asked,

"Tell me, are the eggs here always so burnt?"

"Yes, Zsa Zsa can cook anything in the world, just not egg," she told him, pushing her plate away from herself. Vladislaus did the same and the stood up. He offered her his hand, and she took it, standing up to face him. They walked side by side out of the grand dinning room. Its alabaster walls gleaming, with shadows from the fireplace dancing off of them.

Soon they entered a smaller room with several book shelves and tables. Several soldiers were sitting at the various tables.

"Darling, allow me to introduce you to my dear friend," Vladislaus said, leading her to a man sitting near the window. He turned his head as they approached.

"Hello Gabriel, allow me to introduce you to my fiancé, Verishka Gabor. Verishka this is my good friend, Gabriel Van Helsing," he said.

"Pleased to meet you, Gabriel," Verishka said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Van Helsing said, smiling at her.

His hair was slightly shorter than the count's, and much lighter. Although try as she did to keep an open mind, knowing that he was so close to Vladislaus, she had always quickly judged people. And Van Helsing was no exception. Having not know him for an entire hour, she could not place her finger on what bothered her about him, but she felt he would cause trouble, so she was on her toes.

"So, Vladislaus, you finally met your mysterious fiancé," Gabriel said.

"Yes, ah Gabriel you'll have to excuse us, we have some business to attend to with her father," he said.

"I understand, you two go ahead," he said.

"Thank you Gabriel," Vladislaus said.

"Verishka and Vladislaus quickly left the room, and fled to a slightly bigger room that appeared to be another study.

"I could be wrong, but you seemed to wish to get out of there as badly as I did," Verishka said, leaning against the wall to catch her breath, as Vladislaus was doing.

"That had to be one of the most awkward situations I've ever been in," Vladislaus said.

"Why do you think it was?" Verishka asked him.

"This may just be my guilt, now that I have found someone and he is alone," he said.

"Do not be troubled with that, my love, not when we have happier things to think of," Verishka soothed, "if he is truly your friend, then he will understand and be happy for you."

"I suppose you are right," he said holding out his arms and Verishka immediately went to him. He rapped her in his arms and gently stroked her head.

"My dear, I only wish you did not need take your leave tomorrow," she said.

"I know, I know. But think of it as an temporary separation, until we see each other again," he said lightly kissing the top of her head.

"You had better come back to me," she whispered in his ear, pulling even closer to him, and resting her head against his chest.

"Of course, my love. I could not very well let you go through with the wedding by yourself, can I?" he asked.


	4. Till Next We Meet

A thick layer of fog quickly spread across the countryside. This was nothing out of the ordinary for Translyvanian weather, but the weather outside was being reflected on the inside of Gabor manor. Bela was saddened for his daughter, whom he had not seem as sad since the death of her mother. Verishka was saddened because she was now doubting her ability to survive three months without Vladislaus. Finally, Vladislaus was distraught because he, although trying to be the brave one, was also wondering if he could survive three months without Verishka.

Pulling on a black dress with a golden trim, Verishka felt a single tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, not wanting the count to she her in her deepened sorrow. Just as she entered the hallway she saw Vladislaus. Immediately she went to him and was met by and open embrace.

"Mei iubire, I feared I would not see you before my departure," he said gripping her tightly.

"I know, I know, I feared that too," she said, nuzzling herself against him. After making sure that the hallway was empty, the two of them passionately kissed. Both of them praying that it would somehow last them for three months. Just as they stopped they heard footsteps. Suddenly they saw Van Helsing rounded the corner.

"Hello Gabriel," Vladislaus said, trying to act like Gabriel hadn't just interrupted something.

"Good morning Vladislaus, Verishka," he said. Verishka would have preferred if he had called her Lady Gabor under the circumstances, but she let it go.

"Do you know how long until we leave?" Vladislaus asked Gabriel.

"About an hour," he replied. Van Helsing then saw Verishka's face grow grim and, wanting badly to see her smile again, said,

"Do not worry my lady. These three months will pass quickly, and you shall be reunited with your count." Verishka smiled at the comfort.

"Thank you my lord," she said.

"Please, call me Gabriel," he said.

"Gabriel then, thank you," she said again.

"Well I'll leave you both to your final hour together," he said, walking away.

"Where were we?" Vladislaus asked. Verishka pulled his head closer with her hands, and again their lips met. The count reciprocated it and they stayed that way for awhile. After they pulled away, Vladislaus pulled her closer, he then began rubbing his face all over hers.

"I must savor every inch of you my darling. The castle of the king will seem cold and unbarring compared to this," he said.

"This house will be as dark as a tomb, and I shall wait here, dwelling in sorrow 'til your return," she said, a single tear again running down her cheek. Vladislaus flicked it away with his finger.

"Verishka, may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Anything, my love," she said.

"I realize our marriage was arranged, but given what has happened I feel the need to do this," he said, getting down on one knee. He then revealed a silver ring with a black stone in the center.

"Verishka, will you marry me?" he asked. She gasped for a moment, having been completely caught off guard.

"Yes, it would be my greatest honor," she said, beginning to cry tears of joy and sorrow all at once. Vladislaus gently placed the ring on her left hand, and then stood up to face her. Her eyes were watery and she gazed at him with a pleading look that he wished he could stop by staying.

"Now you have my word," he said, "the moment I am freed from the horrid company of the king, I shall return to you."

"The two of them began the long, and treacherous walk towards the front hall. The burgundy carpet that lined the stairs seemed to tug at their feet, trying to pull them back.

When they arrived, some of the other knights were already there, including Van Helsing and Verishka's father. Just before they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dracula whispered so only Verishka could hear,

"Besides my dear, if I do not jump on this chance to marry you, I'm sure Van Helsing will."

"Do not be foolish my love, you are the only one I'll wed," she whispered back.

They then reached the bottom and Van Helsing said,

"I see you brought your fiancé with you for one final goodbye."

"Yes, you know she means the world to me, and I part from her only with great difficulty," he said. It was a few more moments before the rest of the knights were there. As they mounted their horses, Vladislaus kissed Verishka's hand and said,

"'Til next we meet, my love." Verishka simply nodded her head. Once they rod off and Vladislaus was no more than a speck in the distance to her, Verishka's father approached.

"Did I not tell you he was a fine man?" he asked her.

"You did father, however you did not do him justice," she said, smiling.

"Promise me one thing my dear," he said.

"Anything father,"

"I cannot survive for three months without your smile," he said. Verishka gently felt the ring that Vladislaus had given her. The silver massaging her finger.

"Yes father, I shall try to smile before then,"


	5. Called Away

Surrounded by every luxury know to man, Vladislaus Dracula still found himself longing for one thing and one thing alone. Verishka. They had been sending a series of letters to each other throughout the first month. However, they both soon realized that they were no longer satisfied with mere writing. Writing letters to each other was like having food dangled in front of their faces, and not being allowed to eat it.

Normally, Vladislaus would have been comforted by the presence of his best friend, who he wanted to believe was happy for him. But Gabriel didn't seem too happy. One day, as the king's health began to fail him, the young count sought the solitude of the library.

"Any news on how Verishka fairs?" Gabriel asked, entering the library.

"I fear her mood is as uplifting as mine had been of late," Vladislaus said.

"And still we remain here, in this prison, unable to help her," Gabriel said. frustrated.

"Yes," Dracula said, saddened.

"I am sorry to have saddened you my friend,"

"Don't be Gabriel. It is not your problem," Vladislaus said. Van Helsing pulled up a chair to the table at which Vladislaus was sitting at.

"I can help but care. To think of her alone, in that manor, wasting away," he said dramatically.

"Gabriel, I miss her also. But I hardly think that she is going to rot in two months. She lasted without me for twenty-seven years already," he said.

"How would you describe the manner of her last letter?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll put it lightly and say she misses me," Vladislaus said.

"Well, what's not to miss?" Gabriel asked.

" Hehe, thank you my friend,"

"Do you miss her as much?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course I do. More in fact," Vladislaus said, slightly offended at Gabriel's questioning of his feelings for her.

"I'm sorry, I was only wondering," he said.

"It's all right, but don't ever question my feelings for her," he said, glaring at him.

"Again I'm sorry,"

"Strange isn't it, that we have been brought here to have an audience with the king, and yet we have only seen him once?" Vladislaus asked.

"His health still troubles him," Van Helsing commented.

"Still," Vladislaus said. Suddenly a messenger entered the room. He bowed before the two noblemen before Van Helsing said, "Speak."

"My lords I have word, the king sirs, he is dead," the messenger said sadly.

"When? How?" Dracula asked.

"Mere moments ago, he was quiet stricken with fever," the messenger said.

"May he rest in peace," Gabriel said.

"Prince Draco requests the presence of all of the Knights of the Holy order immediately," the messenger said.

"Of course," Vladislaus said, as he and Gabriel got up and followed the man out of the room.

"I find this hard to believe, the king," Van Helsing said.

"I know, and Draco is so young. He is Verishka's age if you can believe," Vladislaus said.

"Well it matters not now, he's going to be king," Gabriel commented.

They entered a room with an oval shaped table in the center. Prince Draco was sitting at the head of the table, in his father's place. Some of the knights were already seated. As Vladislaus and Gabriel entered, they both bowed to the prince and Vladislaus said,

"Your majesty, you have our sincerest condolences." They then took their seats, Vladislaus at the left of the prince, and Van Helsing to his left.

"Thank you Vladislaus, and to you Van Helsing," the prince said, "to only briefly change the subject, Vladislaus, is it true that you are finally to marry Verishka?"

"Yes, your majesty. In two months time," Vladislaus said.

"Good. I have known Verishka for quite some time. You are well suited for her," he said.

"Thank you your majesty,"

"Give her my best wishes," the prince said.

"I shall," Vladislaus said. The prince began to address the entire room.

"My dearest friends, loyal knights, brothers in arms, I address you now under the gravest of circumstances. As I speak to you now, messengers of the royal family are spreading the news across Romania that my father, king Nicholas III, is dead. I have known you all for a long time, and I trust and know that you will all serve me with the same loyalty and honor as you did my father. Now to..." but the prince was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Your majesty, I have a message for Count Vladislaus Dracula," the man said.

"Can this not wait?" the prince asked.

"I am afraid that Lord Gabor said that this was most urgent," the man said.

"Then go on," prince Draco said.

The man carefully walked across the room, to the count. As he drew near, Vladislaus was pleading in his mind, "please, not Verishka, please, not Verishka," Once the messenger handed him the letter, his eyes scanned it quickly. His heart sank, and he felt his blood turn to ice. Feeling his lip start to quiver, he spoke,

"My presence is requested at Gabor manor. My fiancé Verishka had taken ill and doctors hold out little hope. Your majesty I realize that this is quite unheard of, but I beg you, please let me go to her," Vladislaus pleaded.

"You need not beg, Vladislaus, you may leave immediately," the prince stated.

"Thank you your majesty," Vladislaus said, leaving the room.

"Your majesty please, allow me to go as well," Gabriel begged.

"While I am pleased you care so much for Verishka's health, I am afraid that you are needed here," Draco said.

While Van Helsing stayed there, disappointed that he was denied access to Verishka, Vladislaus tore down the hallway to his chambers. He didn't want to be slowed down by his usual nobleman's escort. Therefore he placed his armor on so as not to need it carried. He refused to let her die. They had only just been brought together, her dying had been the farthest thing from his mind.

Having his things together, Vladislaus bolted to the stables, and chose what appeared to be the strongest horse. As he kicked and began to ride off, he soared past a man who called out, "My lord, do you not wish for an escort?" However Vladislaus neither stopped, nor paused. His horse's legs moving to a quick and steady beat, the two of them quickly disappeared over the hill tops.


	6. Learn to Say Good Bye

It was sunset when Vladislaus's horse trudged into the stables of Gabor Manor. He had made a day and a half's journey in seven hours. His horse was ready to collapse, and dove its head into the water trough the moment that Vladislaus got off of it.

The door opened just as he was walking up to it. A servant beckoned him inside.

"Good evening my lord, we were unsure if you would be coming," the man said.

"I guarantee you, the company of the king could not keep me away. How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"I do not know much, only that she has seen several doctors, all of whom seem to say the same thing," the phrasing of the letter flashed through his mind, " the doctors hold out little hope," If Verishka was surrounded by people who had no hope for her, then he would give her that. He had to believe that she would survive.

As they reached the top of the stairs the servant spoke again, "I feel I should warn you my lord. Since it has been awhile since you last saw her, her appearance is rather... disturbing."

"Thank you, however I feel that almost nothing can be done to make me find her appearance disturbing," Vladislaus said. The servant nodded and opened the door into Verishka's chamber.

Although he was not disturbed, the servant had been right. The woman that he saw lying in the bed bared little resemblance to the one he had seen a month ago. Her face was flushed with fever. Although her face was thin before, now her cheek bones protruded more than ever and the skin around her eyes seemed purple. Her deep, rich brown hair was soaking wet along with her face from a combination of water and perspiration.

"Count Dracula, I am so relieved, I feared the king would not permit you to leave," Bela Gabor said.

"Yes, prince Draco was most generous in allowing me to leave," Vladislaus said.

"She's right over here," Lord Gabor said, showing him a chair placed directly next to Verishka's bedside.

"I'm here darling, I'm here," he said, taking her hand from where it lay resting on her stomach. Bela let out a tearful sigh and said,

"After all of these years, I cannot believe I'm going to outlive my daughter." Not looking away from her, Vladislaus said,

"She is your daughter, how is it you have so little hope?"

"Every doctor in Bucovina and Bistriz combined has told me my daughter is dying, what do you want me to believe?" he snapped. Vladislaus took a cold cloth out of a water dish and gently wiped her face off. He then felt her grip on his hand tighten.

"She's been drifting in and out of awareness for days," Bela said, "if you wish to leave, I'll understand."

"What?" Vladislaus asked.

"Unlike you I've come to grips with reality. Your father and I made an arrangement that bound you both together. Obviously in the event of her death, you can leave," Verishka's father said.

"What are you saying?" Vladislaus asked, appalled.

"You can leave now, go home, seek out another bride. I just thought you seemed so attached to her, you might want to see her one last time," he said.

"Lord Gabor, I'm not sure you realize, this isn't just a deal I'm in because of my father. I love your daughter, and I am staying right here," he said, angered at how easily he was giving up on her.

"I am grateful that you care this much for my daughter. It is not easy for me to accept that she may die. We will discuss this more later. I haven't slept in two days," he said leaving the room.

Vladislaus looked around. The red-orange persian designed drapes covered the two windows, and they blew towards them from the wind outside. The fire blazed and caused the shadows to rise up against the walls.

Adjusting his grip on her hand, he saw her eyes start to twitch. Her head turned slightly towards him, she gave a weak smile and spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"That's not exactly the welcome I was hoping for," Vladislaus said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's all right, your father sent word to me, and the king let me leave," he said softly.

"Hmmm, that was nice of him," she choked out.

"Shhh, darling rest," he said, caressing her face.

"Why did you come though?" she asked, weakly.

"Because I love you, I wasn't going to let you suffer alone," he said.

"I though you would be off, finding someone else to pledge your love to," she whimpered.

"Verishka, do you not know me at all?" he asked.

"I'm dying Vladislaus. I of all people should know this," she began to say but started coughing. Dracula gently sat her up and massaged her back until she stopped. She gasped for air again before saying, "I'm going to sleep this night, and then I probably won't wake up in the morning," she started to cry while being cradled in his arms, "I just wish, I'd had more time," she whimpered.

"Verishka no, I refuse to let you think this way. I have to believe there's a future for us," he started to lightly cry, "you are going to live to see our wedding night, you are going to live to see our children's first steps, and you will live to see me prove my love to you for our entire lives."

"Darling, how is it we are so alike and yet so different? We want the same things, the same goals, and yet I've learned one thing you have not," she cried.

"What is that my love?" he asked.

"To say goodbye," she whispered.

"I want more time with you my love. I refuse to believe it ends here," he said.

"What ever happens tonight Vladislaus I'll still love you. Death cannot stop my love for you," she said.

"Nor mine, now sleep my love. You need your rest," he said gently laying her back in bed.

"I love you," she said, as if she intended it to be her last words to him.

"I love you too," he said, leaning in the chair that he would sleep in all night. The fire would make his eyes soar, the chair would hurt his back. But he would stay with her all night. Whether this was the end, or the beginning.


	7. The Time We Have

As morning came over all of Translyvania, and people in Gabor manor began to wake up, no one had slept well. Everyone's thoughts immediately went to Verishka. Mental bets had taken place over whether she would last the night.

In the actual chambers of Verishka, Vladislaus snapped his head up from where it was leaning back in the chair. Immediately he looked over to Verishka. She was breathing lightly and looked peaceful. Her eyes opened; slightly more aware than they had been last night.

"Darling, thank God you've awakened," Vladislaus said, taking her hand. Turning her head to face him, she spoke,

"I can't believe you stayed there all night."

"Yes, well I could not very well leave you alone. Now, you don't seem dead, nor do you look it," he said.

"No, but I feel it," she moaned.

"Still, you were so sure you would die last night, and here you are, how do you feel?" he asked.

"I know where you're going with this, and I beg you, do not get your hopes up," she said.

"You know that reminds me, Prince Draco sends his best," Vladislaus said.

"I suppose that's rather nice of him considering that he must be very busy preparing to be king," Verishka said.

"Please tell me that by changing the subject, you're feeling better," he said.

"I'd be lying if I said I was, Vladislaus. Just because it was not my time last night, does not mean that death is not coming for me," she said.

"All right, it would seem I need to fetch a doctor to prove to you that your condition has improved," he said.

After Verishka slept most of the morning, as Vladislaus had said, a doctor was called upon. While waiting for him to arrive, Bela Gabor came in to check on his daughter and seemed to be surprised to see her alive.

"My darling, I thought you were lost to me forever," he said.

"Father, it's good to see you," Verishka said, weakly.

"Daughter, finally some hope of your recovery,"

"I hope you are right,"

"I'm going to alert the entire house," Bela said.

"Father, don't give them false hope," she began to say, but he had already left the room.

"You see my love, now if you were to die, you would disappoint all of the people praying for your life," Vladislaus said.

"Yes that would be disappointing," Verishka said, clapping her hands over her face. The doctor suddenly entered.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting you two?" he asked.

"No doctor, please come in," Vladislaus said.

"Now what am I here for?" the doctor asked.

"You've examined this woman before?" he asked.

"Yes," the doctor replied.

"And you've said that there was little chance of survival?" he asked.

"Yes," the doctor said again.

"Then, examine her again and tell me if she is going to live," he half command, half pleaded.

The man slowly approached Verishka where she lay. He looked in her eyes, ears, mouth, tested her reflexes, and spoke,

"If she survives this day, she should make a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor," Vladislaus said.

"There is one thing, her chances of making it through the day are slim unless... I bleed her," he said.

"Yes, whatever it takes," Vladislaus said.

The man then took out a bowl from his bag, and a knife. Carefully leaning over her, he made a long cut on her arm, and leaned it towards the bowl. Verishka let out a soft cry as she felt her hot blood running down her arm. After a few more moments the cut burned her as the doctor poured water on it before bandaging it.

"You have much to thank God for tonight," he began to say on his way out, "she should recover, no scaring or brain damage from fever, but you get some food and drink into her if you want to see her walk again."

"What about children, doctor?" Vladislaus asked.

"What about them?" the doctor asked.

"Can she still have them?"

"Oh yes, of course, she can still have children," the doctor said, leaving the room, sensing they needed a moment alone.

"My darling how could this be any better?" Vladislaus asked, sitting on her bedside and pulling her close.

"Well, I actually think this would have been better if I hadn't gotten sick at all," Verishka said, being crushed by Vladislaus' tight embrace.

"Yes, you're right, I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm so happy. Darling, you're going to be all right," he said, starting to lightly cry tears of joy.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"How did I know what?" he asked.

"Last night, you knew I was going to live. How?" she asked.

"I knew because, we were meant to be together. It wasn't meant to end there, we... have more time to be together," he said, searching for the right words.

Sitting very slowly upright, Verishka leaned against his shoulder and said, "Well, I'm glad we're going to be together for awhile."


	8. Pleased That You're Pleased

Several more days of rest saw Verishka back on her feet. Although when she did, Vladislaus became extremely protective, not allowing her to leave his side. To him she was like a porcelain doll, able to break at any moment. Not that Verishka minded, though. Bela was also pleased to see that his daughter was so well cared for.

Eventually as a light layer of snow began to fall, Verishka and Vladislaus began walking outside, and Vladislaus noticed the original radiant beauty return to the love of his life.

"It is so hard to believe, the day of our wedding is now in sight," Verishka said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I also thought this day would never come," Vladislaus said as he tightened his grip on her hand.

Vladislaus turned to face her, then pulled back the hood of her velvet cloak to gaze into her deep, brown eyes. He then pulled her close for a deep, passionate kiss, wrapping her in his arms. He was pleased when he felt her lean into him, showing that was what she longed for.

As Gabriel Van Helsing drew closer to Gabor manor, he was able to make out two figures in the distance. One in black, and one in navy blue. Not being near enough to distinguish their identities, he kicked his horse harder. Feeling his horse speed up, he was now able to see their faces. Vladislaus Dracula, and Verishka Gabor. The thought of Verishka being known as Verishka Dracula made him shiver.

As he got off of his horse, he began to walk towards the both of them.

"Hello my friends. Verishka I feared the worst," he said concerned, kissing her hand politely,

"Yes, well you know she's a fighter," Vladislaus said, giving his friend a hug, "weren't you suppose to stay with the king for another week?"

"Draco decided that I had lived without knowing Verishka's fate for long enough. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't here a week before my best friend's wedding?" he asked, smiling. Despite the fact that mentioning the wedding actually pained him. "Might we go inside? I am simply exhausted."

"Of course," both Verishka and Vladislaus said. As Verishka spoke, Van Helsing got a chance to look at her. Her brown eyes were like fire to him, a burning one, cloaked in desire. The manner in which her rich, dark brown hair laid on her shoulder, made him wish to savor every inch of her. But he was snapped back into awareness as they began to walk towards the manor again, and snow began to fall.

"So Verishka, how have you been fairing?" Van Helsing asked.

"Fine, thank you," she said.

"I cannot begin to say how concerned I was," he said as they all entered the manor. The house was fairly busy with people preparing for the wedding, which was to take place at the manor. The two would then leave for Vaseria, Dracula's homeland, which would be their permanent home.

"Allow me," Gabriel said, assisting Verishka in taking her cloak off.

"Thank you Gabriel," she said with little sincere gratitude. She didn't mind it when men were courteous around her. With her great beauty she got that all the time. But with Gabriel it seemed to be something more than being a gentleman, and that bothered her.

"Might I suggest that we continue this conversation in the library?" Gabriel suggested.

"Fine idea," Vladislaus said.

The three of them walked up several flights of stairs and down several hallways, with Verishka holding on the Vladislaus's arm.

Once they entered, they were met by the same blaze of the fire place that was present in almost all rooms in Gabor manor. All other corners of the library seemed dark, but for the center that glowed from the light of the flames.

The three of them sat down, facing the fire place, none really daring to look at the other.

"Verishka you seem awfully quiet," Van Helsing said, breaking the silence.

"I'm merely tired," Verishka said quietly.

"That's understandable. You've had a very stressful month," Gabriel said. Verishka nodded, eager to get back to the silence.

That silence did remain unbroken for several more moments before Gabriel and Vladislaus began sharing stories of their time together as young boys. Verishka was amused by picturing the two structured gentlemen that stood before her as young, untamed children. They seemed to take great pleasure in recalling their memories together. Verishka found herself grateful to Van Helsing. Vladislaus had been so worried and troubled with her health, that she was pleased to see him happy with his best friend. She even joined in from time to time. By the end, when they left the library for supper, Gabriel had risen his standings with her greatly.


	9. Shall We Dance?

I should warn you that this chapter gets very hot, and there is a sex scene. So yeah, I hope you're all reviewing!

Today was the day. The dawning of the rest of their lives. Vladislaus sat up in bed from a night of very little sleep. But still eager to move on with the day, he got out of bed and put on his traditional black outfit with an overcoat. Searching through drawers, he found his golden pin and pulled his long, black hair back. He glanced at himself in the mirror for a moment, praying that he didn't look sleep deprived. Luckily he did not, and content with his appearance, he left the room. Knowing that he would not see Verishka until later that night, he walked into the hall where a very large table was being set, and decorations being placed everywhere.

"A little nervous, my friend?" a voice from behind him asked.

"You know me too well Gabriel," Vladislaus said, turning around.

"Well, after knowing you since you were eight I would hope so," Gabriel said smiling.

"And how old am I now?" he asked.

"You're thirty three, I'm thirty, Verishka's twenty seven, that servant over there is twenty five, and if you need anyone else's age, don't hesitate to ask," Van Helsing said.

"You always could make me laugh," Vladislaus said with a smile.

Verishka sat in front of a mirror, gingerly brushing her long, dark brown hair, and browsing through her jewelry box. Looking at her face, she thought to herself, 'Surely, I cannot be the great beauty all men say,' Despite her doubts, that was exactly what Verishka was. Her cheek bones protruded just enough to not make her look starved, and her eyes were a perfect almond shape, with flawless dark eye liner around them, making her look slightly exotic. And she had the traditional Translyvanian dark hair. Eventually, she found what she was looking for within her jewelry box. A small, square-cut diamond pendant on a silver chain which she fastened around her neck. It had been a gift from the count from the past week. She had to force herself not to put on the engagement ring he had given her. For soon another ring would take its place.

Suddenly, she her a knock at the door before her father entered carrying a very large box.

"My beautiful Verishka, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine father, only a little nervous," she said.

"Maybe this will help," he said, setting the box down on her bed and opening it.

"Where did you get that?" Verishka gasped.

"It was among the few possessions of your mother's I kept, with you in mind," he said, proudly.

"Father, you really wish for me to wear mother's wedding gown?" she asked.

"Yes my dear, it would do me well," he said, leaving the room as if to ask her to try it on.

Verishka gently slipped it on. It was a perfect fit. Her mother must have been the same size as she was when she was married. The dress was of white silk, with a corset styled top. The sleeves became wider as the trailed down her arms. The bottom flowed gracefully to the floor, but was short enough not to trip her.

"Darling you look beautiful," her father said, coming back into the room.

"You really think so father?"

"Yes, you remind me of your mother, on our wedding day," he said, fighting back tears.

"I will miss you father," Verishka said, hugging him dearly.

"I know darling, but do not worry. We shall still see each other. And I know you will be happy," he said, patting her on the back.

As evening came over all of Romania, the nearest church began to fill with guest from all over the land. It was truly a beautiful night, with the sky black, but clear. Still in the early hours, with the rest for the taking, and the priest words lingering on the the minds of only two.

"Do you take this man?"

"I do."

"Do you take this woman?"

"I do."

There was a great deal of celebration afterwards. While at the dinner table, Verishka and Vladislaus rarely strayed from the conversation amongst themselves.

"My darling you look lovely tonight," Vladislaus said, caressing her cheek.

"Thank you my love. Do you not find all of this hard to believe?" she asked.

"Find what hard?"

"You and I, we are finally married," Verishka said with great excitement in her voice.

"Yes," Vladislaus said, pulling her in for a kiss. Neither of them caring who saw, which was nice compared to before. The deep passionate love that the two of them were engulfed in was blinding them from the piercing glare that they were getting from Gabriel Van Helsing.

Once the dinning room had been emptied, the guest were ushered into the ballroom where an orchestra was playing a haunting, Romanian tune. People immediately began to grab partners and dance. Vladislaus's strong, but gentle hand found Verishka's as he led her to the dance floor. As the dance began, Verishka followed him with an extremely large amount of poise and grace that surprised him. She had been so weak, but now, as their arms intwined and their feet moved slowly across the room, it was as if she had been doing it for her entire life.

"I had no idea you were such a magnificent dancer my love," Vladislaus said carefully dipping her before bringing her back up.

"I was also unaware of your obvious talent," she said.

When the dance ended an another began, Vladislaus and Verishka left the dance floor to be met by many people that they did not know, congratulating them. However once the masses of elderly people giving them best wishes died down, a large group of eligible women sprang up. Dozens of them pleading for a dance with the count to a point where, with Verishka's approval, he was forced to accept some of them. Although Verishka also had her fair share of men who longed for her attention, she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she had just married, what was once the most desirable young bachelor in all of Vaseria.

Once Vladislaus had gotten off of the dance floor he suddenly said, "I have no idea why these women are all so fascinated with me."

"What's not to adore? You're strong, brave, intelligent, handsome, rich. Did I mention handsome and rich?" she asked.

"You did, and thank you," he said, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her. Then another woman grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. He gave Verishka a pleading look that screamed "help me!" However Verishka could only laugh.

"Good evening Verishka," Van Helsing said from behind her.

"Good evening Gabriel. I am yet to see you dance, are you all right?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just not much of a dancer," he said.

"Well, you'll have to excuse me, but I think my husband may need some rescuing," she said, making her way onto the dance floor.

"She gracefully wove her way through the crowd of people to the place where Vladislaus was dancing with the woman. At the right moment, when the dance required them to separate, Verishka moved in-between them and she and Vladislaus made their way away from the woman.

"I am eternally grateful to you my love," he said.

"Please, consider it my duty to you as your loving wife to save you from desperate women," she said.

"You'll have to excuse me, I just have to talk to some of my relatives for a moment. I'd ask you to come but, that would be too cruel," he said, kissing her again before leaving.

"I don't suppose that I might have this dance?" Gabriel Van Helsing asked.

"I'm not sure Gabriel. I'm getting tired and Vladislaus..." she began to say, but as she did she felt his hand on the small of her back and she had no choice but to follow him.

"Gabriel! Are you unable to accept no for an answer?" she said, annoyed.

"Well, I didn't think you really said no, more that you weren't sure," he said.

He wasn't that dancer that Vladislaus was. She could tell by the way her feet were now constantly being stepped on. He wasn't gentle, or graceful and Verishka was getting tired of it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vladislaus. The first thing that came to her mind was that she prayed he wouldn't be jealous. She had never seen him jealous before, so she wasn't sure if he was jealous or surprised. She guessed the first one. However she had never been so relieved when the dance ended.

"I see you finally got Gabriel to dance," the count said as Verishka came to him.

"Yes, and my feet are praying for it now," she said, in pain.

"My poor darling. It's late and our guests are leaving. Perhaps we should retire for the night?" Vladislaus suggested.

"That is the best idea you've had all night," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him. She then took his hand. The two of them walked up the stairs that led to the chamber that they would both share for the night. As the reached the top of the stairs, Verishka pulled him closer for a passionate kiss. During a breath, Vladislaus said, " Patience dear, patience. We are almost there."

Once they entered the room, Vladislaus picked her up in his arms, and caressed her lips with his. Moving towards the bed, Verishka found her senses going wild at first, before getting lost in a blur from his touch. As they both tore at each other's clothes, the fire blazed brightly before them. Finally, Vladislaus was able to look upon the naked body of his beloved, which seemed utterly flawless. He began to place hot kisses down her chest as she clung to his back, running her nails up and down it. With each kiss, her breath increased more and more as Vladislaus muttered her name between kisses.

With the feeling of her soft skin moving beneath him, Vladislaus finally gave in and let out a loud moan as her panting increased. His lips kissed her again, as her mouth opened allowing his tongue to caress the inside. Again, he heard her whimper as she arched her back, allowing the softest part of her skin to come into contact with him.

"I'm yours," she whispered.

"Mine, and only mine forever," he added.

"Yes," she moaned. He then held her tighter against him as he entered her. Their cries of ecstasy were only edging them on. He claimed her several times before the nights end. Around dawn, the two stated lovers fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	10. Betrayal

This chapter was pretty hard to write, I hate it when they fight, and yet, it is kinda fiery when it does happen.

From the years 1455 to 1461, Vladislaus and Verishka had seven years of an extremely happy marriage. Although they had no children, this was not from an inability to do so, but because they were extremely happy with it just being the two of them.

The day after their wedding, they moved to Vaseria. Verishka was introduced to Lord Valerious, Vladislaus' father. Verishka and he got along very well, and Valerious was very proud of the wife his son had taken.

However, as happy as Verishka was, married life was slightly more lonely than Verishka had anticipated. There were many instances when Vladislaus would have to speak with other Romanian noblemen, and Verishka was not allowed to accompany him. Still, she was grateful for the time they had and she knew she could not have him every moment. There was a magnificent library at Valerious manor, and so Verishka spent much of her time there. Pouring over countless books in both english and romanian greatly improved her education, which came in handy during her many hours of doing nothing.

The year was 1462. On a day when her father and Van Helsing were visiting, Verishka was in the library and was surprised to see Van Helsing come in.

"Hello Verishka," he said walking over to her. She immediately stood up and said, "Hello Gabriel. You'll have to excuse me, but I was just leaving."

"Verishka wait, please," he said. She turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Was it your choice to marry Vladislaus?" he asked.

"It was arranged, if that was what you meant. Did he never tell you it was arranged?" she asked, confused.

"So it wasn't for love," he said.

"Why are you asking this?"

"I... I love you. From the moment I met you, I loved you. Everything about you, and there is something about Vladislaus that you should know. He has a darker side on the battlefield, one that he hides from you here. He does things that no God fearing man would do," he said, reaching out for her, but she backed away.

"Please Gabriel, I don't want to here lies," she moaned.

"I could never lie to you, but look at how lonely you are. I would never allow that to happen. For seven years I've kept that inside, but now..." he said. He then pulled her close and kissed her on the lips violently. He was a big man, so her attempts to struggle against him were futile. Just as she was going to step on him with all of her weight, (which wasn't much) Vladislaus walked by, but his heart was immediately broken by what he saw. Seeing his friend out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel stopped kissing Verishka and let her go. She stumbled backward and caught her balance with a small table behind her. She and Gabriel watched in fear as Vladislaus' face changed from shocked, to sad, to furious.

"Vladislaus, this isn't what it seems," she started to say.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT IT SEEMS! I find my wife in my best friend's arms and you tell me it's not what it seems!" he yelled, with rage burning in his eyes.

"Please Vladislaus, let me explain," Gabriel said, stepping between Verishka and Vladislaus. But Vladislaus did not allow him to finish. He struck Van Helsing across he face with his fist. With that force, Gabriel fell to the floor with blood running down his face, and his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Tomorrow at dawn, you and I Gabriel. We shall see who is the better man, and who deserves to die!" Dracula said, eyes glaring.

"Fine, I shall consider it an honor to fight for love," Gabriel said.

"Darling please no, don't do this, don't fight I beg of you," Verishka cried frantically, throwing herself at his feet, tears rolling down her face.

"Come my sweet, I feel you and I need a moment alone," he snapped, tightly gripping her arm and yanking her upward.

As they left Van Helsing kneeling there in the library, Verishka glared back at him, her eyes burning with hatred that ran deep within her. If her marriage was over, it was all his fault.

While he dragged her back to the chamber, he could see the fear in her eyes. He now regretted having yelled at her. However had she not been the one who had just shattered his heart? Once they were in the chamber, Dracula slammed the door shut, and spoke,

"Why Verishka? All I want to know is why?"

"Vladislaus please believe me, I wanted nothing to do with him. I..." she began to say, still crying.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked.

"WHAT! No, of course not. You're the only one I love," she said.

"You never loved me. I was always just your arranged match, wasn't I? Just know this, you can have the love of two men, which I know you do, but you can only love one, who is it?" he asked sternly.

"Please, you have my love, it is not worth you possibly dying for. I'm not worth dying for!" she cried.

"You are worth dying for," he said, placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Why are you fighting for something you already have?" she asked.

"This isn't a battle over who gets you, I won that seven years ago. This is over who gets your heart," he said, staring at her. He imagined his steel blue eyes looked rather cold to her at the moment, but became surprised when he saw her dark, rich brown eyes go from tragically shattered, to filled with anger.

"YOU HAVE MY HEART! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING! I love you, not Van Helsing, not the prince, not the king of the world, not ANYONE!. Has every time I told you I love you, gone unheard?" she screamed, firmly standing her ground, but flailing her arms around in the air.

There was a long pause between them. The room was lit only by the fire place as night fell across all of Romania. As their anger died down, so did the flames of the fire.

"You shall sleep in your own chamber tonight, my love. I need to be well rested for tomorrow," he said.

Verishka walked into the next room, hanging her head down. She quickly put on her white silk night gown and went to bed. However sleep was not something she found. In seven years, that was her first night alone. Starring at the ceiling for several hours had Verishka about ready to pull her hair out. She guessed it was about one in the morning. This wasn't going to work, she needed sleep as well, and she knew where she could get it.

She got out of bed and wrapped herself in a white robe. Immediately, she started walking down the hall and into the chambers where Vladislaus slept. For a few moments she just stood at the bedside. However she knew that he would wake up in a few minutes. If one of them was awake in a room, than soon the other would be as well. Her theory was proven correct and in a moment his eyes fluttered open.

"Emmm, Verishka, I told you I---"

"I know, but I need to sleep too. I'm not asking for love that would keep you up all night, only to spend what could be my last night with you," she said, fairly coldly, until the last part.

"Come here, darling," he said, holding out his arms for her. She slipped off the robe and got into the bed. Within moments, she was in a comfortable position in his arms. To the relief of both of them, sleep found them quickly. However, Verishka's mind was still full of fear about how tomorrow would play out.

Van Helsing lovers please don't hate me, but I don't like the guy that much! He killed the hottest man in the universe at the end of the movie!


	11. Into Death

This breaks my heart, and reminds me of the song Even In Death by Evanescence! Sorry, I love that song!

Verishka awoke early the next morning. She was alone, Vladislaus had left, and at that moment she would have given anything to know where he was. Quickly she pulled on a white dress and left the room. The castle was big and if she guessed wrong as to his location, he would probably leave. Her best guess was the armory.

Quietly, she entered the room, and walked up behind him. He didn't here her enter. She picked up his sword and placed it in his hand as he was reaching for it.

"I had thought you would try to stop me one last time," he said smiling at her.

"I just don't want you to die, is that so much to ask?" she said.

"You started this my love, and now I have to finish it. Think of it as my duty to you as a loving husband to save you from desperate men," he said. (if you don't remember, she said that to him on their wedding night)

"It is not your duty to die and leave me alone in this world," she said.

"You have so little faith in my skills with a sword?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you Vladislaus," she said.

"You have my forgiveness, I never meant to hurt you either. I'm sorry, for all of the pain that I've ever caused you," he said.

"You never caused me pain, only love," she said.

"Should I die today, you should know, death cannot stop my love for you. Remember?" he asked. Verishka nodded, tears running down her face. He pulled her close and they both shared a fiery kiss before he left the room.

As Verishka was left alone in the room, to do nothing but pray, she thought of something. Surely Lord Valerious and her father could stop them. Quickly she found them in the dinning hall, eating breakfast. As fast as she could, she spilled out the entire story to them. Just as she had hoped, they both acted quickly and told her to stay inside while they ran for the stables.

Now, all Verishka could do was pray. For at least fifteen minutes, she paced back and forth in the dining hall. Before long, she realized she could not take it anymore. She had to know what was happening.

She tore down the halls into the stables, saddled the nearest horse, and began to follow the newest hove prints. They led to the nearby forrest. As she drew near she saw three people gathered around one body lying on the ground. Verishka immediately felt her stomach twist and turn. The two of them had been to late. Again she kicked her horse to see who was the winner. When she was within thirty feet of them she immediately saw who the body was. Not waiting for the horse to slow down, she leaped off of it and began to run towards the lifeless body of Vladislaus. Lord Valerious moved in front of her to stop her, but she nimbly dodged him and collapsed to her knees at his side.

"Vladislaus no, please! Don't do this!" she sobbed violently, caressing his face.

"Verishka I...hmm... "he said as his last breath left him. Laying her head down on his chest she began to sob violently. So hard, that her breaths became gasps, and her eyes burned with every tear. Her entire world was burning. Her reason to live, breathe, had just died.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Van Helsing.

"You! You killed him!" she screamed through tears, getting up to face him.

"Verishka, I am so sorry. I had no choice, he was going to ... I... I love you," Van Helsing said.

"Yes, well I loved him. And now he's DEAD!" she screamed. She then lunged at him, arms out in front of her. But her father held her back. Realizing she couldn't act out against Van Helsing, she sank back down to Vladislaus's side and continued to sob. Each time louder, stronger, and more painful. Picking up a bloody dagger that lay at the side of Vladislaus, she asked without turning around, "Is this the dagger you used to kill him?"

"What?" Van Helsing asked.

"IS THIS THE DAGGER!" she yelled.

"Yes," he said, quietly.

Verishka cradled the dagger close to her heart for several moments before Van Helsing turned her over. Her back rested across Vladislaus's chest and Van Helsing gasped as he saw a long cut across her throat. Blood ran down her neck and began to cover her white dress.

"Verishka, NO!" her father screamed in horror. As Van Helsing began to cry as well, he got closer to her and asked, "Why?" he was surprised to hear her say something on her last breath.

"În moarte de el decât viatâ de tu." and then all signs of life left her and her father sank down to her as Van Helsing rose.

"What did she say? What did that mean?" Van Helsing asked Lord Valerious, tears rolling down his face.

"In death with him, than life with you," Lord Valerious said softly.

"What does she mean?" Van Helsing asked.

"She would rather die and be with him, than live and be with you!" Lord Valerious snapped, at the man who had just murdered his son.

Van Helsing backed away from them all. Verishka and Vladislaus both lay there dead because of him. Out of shame, he mounted his horse and rod off into the distance. Lord Valerious and Lord Gabor could only stay there and weep. They each lost a child that day. In fact a grandchild, although not even Verishka knew it. They had both died for love.

Don't hate me, it's not like they stay dead! Review first, then move on!


	12. Make Your Offer

"You have fought in my name. A knight of the Holy Order. For your many victories in my name, I grant you salvation. Enter through the gates of St. Peter."

"I cannot rest, nor be granted eternal salvation when the soul of my only love floats below me in hell."

"It is a sin. She took her own life, she may never have salvation."

"I beg you, I pledged my life to your service. Grant me one last day on earth. Allow me to say goodbye to those I love."

"If it is regret you feel for how you treated her, than you should have been better to her in the time you had. But I am sorry, I cannot give you what you ask."

"But I can."

"What are you?"

"I am in every sin, every foul thought, and every dark being."

"Satan."

"Yesss, come to grant you that which God had denied you and more."

"Speak."

"You want more time with her. I have her now, as we speak. I can give you all the time in the world."

"You are evil, I am not a fool to strike a deal with you."

"Look around you. God has forsaken you. Why should you not forsake him?"

"What is it you offer?"

"An eternal life for the both of you. A hollow one, feeding off the blood of others, but an eternal one nonetheless. You can feel nothing, not even pain. Emotions only weaken, I am offering you both strength, and an eternity together. But I keep your son."

"My son? What do you mean?"

"With seven years of marriage did you think all your fucking wouldn't have any results?"

"Never speak of our love that way!"

"Never mind, my patience is wearing thin, do we have a deal?"

"Should I not ask her first?"

"Be my guest, she's being torn apart right now by demons, I'm sure she'd be happy to talk to you"

"Never mind, you have a deal."

"You are both my property now. GO!"


	13. The Ressurection

One look at Valerious manor and the sense of loss became eminent. Lord Gabor and Lord Valerious had never thought that this could happen. Both of their children were gone, dead within ten minutes of each other. Neither of them could blame the other. Although this would not have happened had they not been in love, no one could deny that Vladislaus and Verishka had given each other the happiest years of their lives.

The day after the fateful fight, the two had been laid to rest. They were laid next to each other in the Valerious family crypt. For their parents, they had laid there for only a day, but it wouldn't set in. Both of them had lost wives, so their children were their entire lives. Now, they had somehow managed to outlive their entire families. That wasn't suppose to happen.

Two days after the funeral, life had been resumed aside from the grief-stricken manor. The cemetery laid on the outside of Vaseria, and most of the time went un visited. As fog began to roll in, all of nature seemed to quiver. Dogs howled, horses became restless, and the trees shook in their roots. Then, without much other warning, the entryway of the crypt began to glow a piercing red light. Strangely enough, it went unnoticed.

Inside the crypt, where the two coffins laid, the one that held Vladislaus began to have the lid lifted off from the inside. As Vladislaus shoved the lid off of the coffin he began to look around. The devil had been true to his word. He had a new life. He placed a hand over his chest but felt nothing. So he was dead, he thought to himself. But now he and Verishka could live forever. Suddenly he heard a moan from the coffin next to him. He pushed the lid off of it to see Verishka gazing around.

"Hello darling," he said smiling. She shot up into he arms.

"My love, I thought I had lost you forever. But how is this? Why are we..." she started to ask.

"We have been given new lives, ones that cannot be touched by pain or time," he told her recalling the devil's world.

Vladislaus climbed out of the coffin and gave Verishka his hand to help her out. She stumbled slightly, but he held onto her.

"Come dear, shall we pay a visit to our grieving family?" he asked.

"How is it God decided to bring us back?" she asked.

"God has nothing to do with what we are, Verishka," he said as they began to walk towards the manor.

"Then why have we been brought back?" she asked.

"Thank Satan my love," he said stopping in his tracks. Verishka stopped as well and he held out his arms. Although something troubled her about Satan and Vladislaus. she still went to his embrace.

"Do not worry, not even Satan can make me harm you," he said, stroking her head. Had he read her mind? It had seemed so. Perhaps she could do the same, she thought to herself. While wrapped in his arms she focussed on him and him alone. As if he was clearly speaking she heard, "Please don't fear me, your are all I have now," but his lips never moved. She gazed up at him in confusion and he said, "I see you have discovered one of the many benefits of the new life we have been granted."

"I could never fear you," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. They began walking again towards the manor, with a million questions running through Verishka's mind, and a million ideas and plans running through Vladislaus's.

"I must say my dear, I half expected you to leave with Van Helsing, not kill yourself to be with me," Dracula said.

"Well, things sometimes go differently than planned," she said, quietly.

"Indeed," Vladislaus said, dropping the subject, afraid he would reveal the information of their son to her.

Once they reached the manor, they went directly to the dinning hall where Lord Valerious and Lord Gabor sat, Vladislaus began to speak.

"Hello father," he said smoothly.

"Lord Valerious turned around and went into shock at the sight of his son and daughter-in-law whom he had thought was dead. Although it was them, they were different. They were both paler, and Vladislaus's blue eyes began to look like ice in contrast with his jet black hair. Verishka's hair seemed shorter, and the waves were more defined. It also seemed to have a few strands of gold amidst the chocolate brown. Her deep brown eyes also seemed to have new flecks of red in them. Lord Gabor also turned around to almost have a heart attack at the sight of his daughter and her husband. Lord Gabor did not wait, he bolted for his daughter and held her tighter than ever before. She feebly returned the hug and pulled away from him to see tears in his eyes. However, Lord Valerious simply stood at the table.

"I had thought you would be a little happier to see me, father," Vladislaus said.

"How is this possible? How did you... What in God's name are you" he asked.

"As I told Verishka, God has nothing to do with what we are, Satan does," Vladislaus grinned.

"How has this happened?" Lord Gabor asked.

"Death did not suite me well, Lord Gabor. Nor did I think it suited Verishka. The devil made me a better offer, two for one if you will," he said walking to the center of the room, leaving Verishka in the doorway.

"I am the devil's as well?" Verishka asked. She had not truly though about it, but it made sense.

"Vladislaus how could you? Make a deal with the devil," his father asked.

"I asked God for one more day on earth, to say goodbye to those I loved. To leave Verishka with a final kiss, not sobbing for my untimely demise. But I was denied even that. I was given a better offer," he said beginning to raise his voice. Lord Gabor again went to embrace his daughter, but she walked towards Dracula where he stood, leaving her father there. She held onto his arm and spoke to him in her mind, "I had no idea, you did it all for me."

"Time was stolen from us dear," he said quietly, "do not worry father, I have not come back to seek revenge on Van Helsing or Verishka.'

"Revenge or no there is no excuse for dealing with the devil," Lord Valerious said.

"Yes, and dragging my daughter into the picture! Lord Gabor snapped.

"Your daughter was in hell! Bela, she was being burned and scorched and ripped apart over and over again. I know it's hard to think, someone as perfect as Verishka in hell, but she was. She killed herself for me. Is that what you want? For her to burn in hell? Or would you rather have her here!" he yelled.

"Verishka come with us, you do not need to be with this damned creature," her father said, reaching for her arms, but she quickly pulled away.

"I'm just as damned as he is!" she screamed. She backed away from her father and was grateful to have backed into Dracula. He held her tenderly and she rested her head against his chest. As she began to cry lightly, Dracula stroked her head. Without warning Verishka suddenly felt most of her strength leave her as her knees collapsed.

"It's all right, I've got you," he said as he picked her up, cradling her in his arms bridal style.

"Verishka," Lord Gabor said, beginning to walk toward her.

"I think it's best if I take it from here," Dracula said, giving Lord Gabor a sinister grin. Bela tried to follow, but Valerious held him back.

Dracula began to walk out of the room and down the hall as the sun set with Verishka in his arms.

"Vladislaus I..." she started weakly.

"Shhh, it's all right my love. You need to feed, and so do I."


	14. Blood Awakening

By the time the two of them made it out of the manor the sun had set. As Verishka felt herself grow weaker she had to wonder, what exactly was he planning on having her eat? The thought of any food at the moment made her sick.

Dracula entered the village of Vaseria. He felt himself also grow weak but he knew that with Verishka in her condition, it would be up to him to find food. Once they entered the town square, Dracula noticed with every passing person, he could hear their hearts pounding in his head, and the blood rushing through their veins.

"I hear it too," Verishka said softly. He smiled at her, proud that she was adapting to reading thoughts so well.

"Darling wait here," Dracula said, placing her against a building. Filled with a combination of hunger and a need to provide for his wife, he began walking up to a man. He looked about twenty six, and was fairly good looking. As Dracula drew closer to him he could feel the blood pulsing through the man's veins, and he was filled with a ravenous hunger. He tapped the man on the shoulder and spoke, "Excuse me sir?"

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, you can come over here with me please," Dracula asked.

At first the young man was inclined to get away from the man. But he noticed the mans eyes turn an unholy blue, and he felt himself unable to stop himself from following him. They walked over to where Verishka sat, and into the alley.

"Verishka I have found us a meal," Dracula said, motioning to the man who was now shaking in fear, but could not run.

"What are you talking about?" Verishka asked, confused.

"Watch and learn dearest," Verishka watched first in shock, then in horror as she saw Vladislaus's eyes turn an electric blue and two large fangs go down in his mouth. He then sunk his fangs into the man's neck and began to drink greedily . As he looked up at her he saw a mixture of fear and confusion.

"The devil gave us life my love, but not without consequences. This is how we sustain ourselves," he said, walking towards and holding up the man's neck, "here, drink." She gave a slight look of disgust, not wanting to drink the blood of another, nor wanting her eyes to turn blue and grow monstrous fangs.

"Then here, taste," Dracula said, coming ever closer to her, with his blood covered lips. She kissed him and began to taste the blood. It was sweet, and gave her an incredible sensation and a hunger for more. Once she had taken the last bit of blood from his lips, she went to the unbitten side of the man's neck. Not sure how Dracula did it, she focussed on the blood. The smell was intoxicating. Feeling the fangs in the front of her mouth she drove them deep into his flesh. The red metallic liquid in her mouth gave her such a warm pleasure, any guilt she had for taking the man's life was washed away. He became no more than a nameless object, there to feed her. Once she looked up, she saw Dracula's smile; an evil grin from ear to ear.

"This pleases you?" Verishka asked.

"It's your eyes. There as red as the blood in your mouth," he said, looking at her lustfully.

"I melt in the unholy blue that has become your eyes," she said, allowing herself to be pulled in for another passionate kiss.

"Yes well, come darling, the night is young, and we have many new powers to explore," Dracula said.

"Yesss," she purred, "anything you say." She then took his arm as they walked off into the night.

Verishka made a decision on that night. One that most other women would not agree with. She had been given another life, an eternity with the man she loved. If that required blood to sustain, she was willing to do that. At the moment, killing innocent lives didn't bother her. They were no one she knew. Her ability to look at that the way that Dracula did, would be the key to her survival.

As the early morning came over Translyvania, Dracula and Verishka suggested that Verishka go to their chambers and wait for him. He was going to attempt to reason with his father one last time. She agreed, and sat by the window as the first glimpse of the sun came up over the Carpathians. It felt hotter on her skin than ever before.

After about ten minutes, Verishka didn't need to turn around to know that Dracula was coming. Since she had been risen she noticed all of her senses had been magnified. Hearing, seeing, smelling, all were easier now.

"Saying a final farewell to the sun light?" Dracula asked.

"Why final?" she asked.

"Yet another part of the bargain dear. The sun scorches us now. We dwell in only night now, but do not worry. We may still be out in daylight, just we require the cover of clouds. You have taken so well to all other aspects of this, I know you will do fine," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Not turning around she took his hand in hers and spoke, "How did things go with your father?"

"They could have gone better. I thought I was rational, but he seems not to care," Vladislaus said.

"What are we Vladislaus?" Verishka asked quietly.

"What do you mean? You are still you, and I am still me," he questioned.

"We just drained the blood of a man, we have no heart beats, no reflection in a mirror. Don't tell me we are the same," she said, turning around to reveal frustrated eyes.

"Nos Feratu, the walking dead, or vampires if you will, my love. We are simply not among the living," he said.

"Only you could make a deal with the devil like this Vladislaus," she sighed.

"Yes, but for us. I did it for us. Now we will be together forever. Making others like us at our own will," he said. She sat there for a moment, not entirely sure what to believe.

"Come to bed darling, the sun rises," he said. She stood up and took his extended hand. He then led her to the bed, in which they both drifted off into the deep and dark sleep of the dead, not to awake until the setting of the sun.


	15. Banishment

Several days later, although there was less panic, there was a constant tension between the vampires and the people. Verishka never spoke to her father, and Valerious had left for Rome. Therefore, Dracula was pleased by not having to deal with his father. Although she was yet to experience it for herself, Verishka noticed Dracula getting more and more irritable. The many nights that Verishka spent walking through the town revealed to her something that made her shiver. People that she and Dracula had bitten were up and walking. However, Verishka could sense it, they were like her. Needing to feed off blood, and making more vampires.

Nothing could surprise Verishka anymore. Her best friend had stabbed her in the stomach for trying to feed off her dog to spare a human life. From the wound she felt no pain, and she watched with no amazement as it healed before her eyes. Danca screamed in horror and ran away, but Verishka had accepted the fact that anything could happen now.

On a night when Verishka came back from a walk in the village, she was slightly disappointed to be greeted by Dracula in the foyer of the castle.

"Where were you?" he asked rather impatiently.

"Out for a walk," Verishka said.

"Obviously darling. What I was getting at was what were you doing?" he asked. She searched his mind, and was surprised by his suspicions.

"You suspect me of being unfaithful to you?" she asked.

"How am I to know when you disappear for hours on end?" he asked.

"Don't you know after all of this time that it's you that I love?" she asked, trying to seem hurt. Dracula stopped for a moment, and let go of his anger.

"Forgive me my dear, I just would like you at my side is all," he said, taking her in his arms. Then moving behind her, he brushed her hair away and began kissing the back of her neck, whispering her name between kisses. At that moment, Verishka felt content in the arms of the man she had married. However, that man would come and go and would be replaced by a man that seemed more a hollow shell of the man Vladislaus Dracula once was.

"Dear perhaps I have neglected you," he said, running his fingers through her hair, "I think you and I should go upstairs, get undressed, and..."

Verishka's smile quickly faded when she saw Lord Valerious turn the corner. Dracula's faded as well at the sight of his father. Valerious stopped in front of the two of them and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Father perhaps we should speak in private, em?" Dracula suggested.

Valerious nodded as he and Dracula left the room to continue the conversation. Being left alone in the foyer, Verishka didn't need to press her ear against the door to hear their conversation.

"I know you've been ordered to kill me father, so tell me, did they tell you how to do it because I myself am yet to find a way," Dracula said.

"You are the property of the devil now, what would you have me do?" Valerious asked.

"The devil gave me life, an eternal one, whereas you will grow weak and die an old man, Verishka and I will live on forever, strong. We are not weakened by God and his emotions. I feel nothing. NOTHING!" he snapped.

"Not even love for me?" Verishka felt herself asking, not realizing that she had entered the room .

"Your husband does not know how to love anymore, Verishka. The damned do not know how," Valerious said. Dracula went to strike his father across the face for saying that, but his father moved just in time.

"Then I can not love as well?" Verishka asked.

"Do not listen to this ignorant fool Verishka. Who is he to say what we can or can't feel?" Dracula asked, holding her in his arms.

"You did not make the deal, perhaps you can still be saved," Valerious said to Verishka.

"Yes father brilliant, tell the property of the devil that she can be saved," Dracula mocked.

"Verishka?" Lord Valerious asked anxiously. At that moment, Verishka could feel both the eyes of her husband and her father-in-law on her. Both wanting her to take a side. Being a vampire had become her life, and she was only getting more attached to the power. However, she wanted to feel, and refused to accept the fact that she couldn't love.

"Take your God nonsense somewhere else. For as far as I'm concerned, God has forsaken me as well," she said.

"Excellent darling," Dracula said to her in his mind, from behind her.

"What's the problem father, did that not go exactly as you had hoped?" Dracula asked.

"I may not be able to kill you both Vladislaus, but I can make sure you never disgrace this household again!" he barked at his son.

"What's going on?" Lord Gabor asked as he turned the corner and saw the three of them fighting.

"Much as I understand that she is your daughter Bela, I am afraid I have no choice but to banish these two damned creatures," Valerious said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Bela asked.

"In the name of God, open this door," Lord Valerious said. As he did, a painting of T Translyvania began to fall away, revealing a liquid mirror, in which only the reflections of Lord Gabor and Lord Valerious were present.

"Once you walk through those doors, you may never return," Lord Valerious said.

Holding Verishka by the arm, Dracula started walking towards the doorway. However, Bela Gabor stepped in front of them.

"Dracula, I cannot allow you to do this," he said.

"She is my wife, this is where she belongs," Dracula said.

"Verishka please, don't do this," Bela pleaded.

"Father this man defied death to be with me, and I don't care what we are, but that kind of love can not be thrown aside. Good-bye father," she said, bowing her head down.

"Come darling, let us explore our new forbidden home together," Dracula said, putting a loving arm around her waist. They both began to walk towards the mirror. As they reached it, they kept walking through the door, and were both immediately met by an icy breeze. By the time they reached the other side, what met their eyes was something both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. A huge fortress, carved out of the mountainside. The towers were dark, pointed, and very forbidding. All of the surrounding area was dark, with clouds that held no trace of sunshine and were black as night. The mountains were tall, jagged, and held the snow that was cascading from the blizzard above them. There was obviously no way out. A bridge of stone led up to the castle and below was a drop of at least four hundred feet. Thunder roared and the snow fell heavily. When Verishka reached out to see if Vladislaus was beside her, she was caught off-guard to see that he was about ten feet ahead of her, and gazing up at the fortress in amazement.

"Shall we see what lies inside?" Dracula asked her.

"Not unless you have a key," she said, motioning to the doors that stood at least sixty feet tall. Right after she said that, the doors opened, and they walked inside.

It was all extremely large, with hallways and staircases leading who knows where. It was all the same - black mountain stone. The ceiling of the entranceway alone had to be one hundred feet tall. There were beacons that lined up and down the middle of the foyer and were lit by blazing fires.

It gave an unusual sense of security, despite its forbidding appearance. As colossal as it was, both Dracula and Verishka knew where everything was, as if they had lived there their entire lives. Now, there was nothing left to do but explore their forbidden kingdom.


	16. Castle Dracula

"This place should do fine for our new palace, don't you think?" Dracula asked, motioning everywhere.

"It's big enough," Verishka said, gazing down at her feet. The entire place was cold, but it was as if Verishka and Dracula were immune to it, being dead cold themselves.

"Well my dear, there are numerous chambers, do you wish to have your own or... we could always explore the master suite," he said suddenly in front of her, with a hand on her cheek. For no reason at all, a single tear rolled down her cheek and onto Dracula's hand.

"Oh darling, I know, it doesn't feel much like home yet. But don't worry, in a few years, when we're settled and when these halls are filled with the sounds of our children, then it will feel like home," Dracula comforted.

"Children?" she asked.

"We have some time to think about that, but for now, my dear, the sun rises and you look exhausted," he said.

"I am," she sighed.

"Well, I must admit I tire as well, let us find a suitable chamber for the day," Dracula yawned.

With one arm around Verishka's waist, Dracula and she walked up one winding staircase until they came to a long hallway. Once at the door, Dracula politely opened the door for Verishka and the two walked in.

The room was like candy for the eyes. It had deep red walls, with a slight wallpapered pattern, golden and black tapestries hung from the walls. There were tall candle sticks, both left at the bedside, the bed had elaborate dark wood boards, with fine black silk sheets, and it was a four poster canopy bed that had sheer black cloth draped at the bedsides. A fireplace was in the wall directly across from the bed, and the fire blazed seductively. Finally, an armor and dresser made of deep chestnut woods sat on adjacent walls.

"This should do, don't you think dear?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," Verishka said, turning around to face him. Cold as his eyes were, Verishka knew and saw the emotions that was behind them now: lust and desire.

"You know, our first night in a new house, I thought it might be nice for you and I to maybe spend the day together," he said, his face extremely close to hers.

"Darling, we sleep together every night now say what you mean," she said. Dracula pulled her close and kissed her hungrily, wrapping her in his arms and running his hands down her lean, well-shaped figure. Her lips felt like satin to him, her body felt like pure perfection, and he wanted to devour her in one fiery motion of love. Verishka however, felt like she was suffocating. He was starting to grind against her, and his kiss was extremely hard and not at all tender. He pulled away for a breath and Verishka seized that opportunity to pull away. She backed away, gasping for one breath of air. Dracula appeared slightly worried and took a step toward her.

"No, I'm sorry Dracula, I can't, I... I need to be alone, I just do," she said.

"As you wish my love," Dracula said, seething slightly, "I'm sure you know how to find me if you need anything," and with that he left the room.

More than anything she wanted to lay in the arms of that man all night. The man she fell in love with, the man who had loved her so much. Not in a million years was she planning on giving up on him, but now more than ever did she feel that the man she had married had died that day, and so had she. But why was she the one who was willing to try to save their relationship.

Feeling the exhaustion of daytime pulling at her, she slipped on a simple white silk nightgown, and drifted off to sleep.

Verishka awoke the next night. She felt extremely well rested and eager to explore the remainder of this gigantic fortress. When she got up, her eyes immediately went to a black dress that was laid across a chair. Lovely as it looked, what first came to her mind was: How had Dracula been into her room without her knowing? She got up and crossed the room to the dress and held it up to herself.

It was beautiful, black, harem-styled with a v-neck that went down in-between her breasts. The fabric was sheer and the portion that covered her stomach was transparent with flowers made of sequins. Long pieces of cloth trailed from the shoulders that were attached to her wrists and also trailed on the floor. Not that she could look in a mirror, but she could pray that she looked decent, for she had never felt so bare and revealed. It did fit her well and as she finished putting it on she noticed a note on the chair.

My darling,

I hope you slept well, know that I longed for your presence all day. I hope you like the dress. I know it will look stunning on you. Please meet me in the entry way.

Yours,

Vlad

Verishka crumpled the paper and tossed it into the fire. What on earth he wanted with her, she had no idea. Then, the thought hit her, she was his wife, why wouldn't he want to see her? That didn't make her any more eager to see him, but she headed for the entry way nonetheless.

When she finally reached the hall, Dracula was waiting for her with open arms.

"My sweet, I was right, you look positively radiant," he said, pulling her close with one arm.

"Thank you. May I ask as to the occasion for the dress?" she questioned.

"Well, I thought maybe out with the old and in with the new. And besides, do I really need a reason to give you things?" he asked.

"I suppose not," Verishka said, "but again, is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Dear, I wonder, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked.

"Here? Now?" she asked.

"More or less," he said, snapping his fingers. Mystically, music started playing. It was an Hungarian melody, eerie and entrancing. Before Verishka knew it, she was in a golden ballroom, wearing a beautiful black ball gown with a matching mask and a short golden cape. Dracula was also wearing his traditional black, but also wore a golden cape and a mask.

The two began dancing, the same way that they had years ago. With Dracula feeling the way he had on their wedding night, that she fit perfectly in his arms. He pulled her close for another fiery kiss. She returned it wearily, as if in a trance. Dracula took a breath and lost concentration on the moment and in all faded, and they were back in the icy fortress.

"Why did you do that?" Verishka asked, shaken.

"Pleasure, my love, pleasure," he said, smirking.

"You need all of that to take pleasure in my presence?" she asked.

"No, but don't you think that we should use these powers to our benefit?" Dracula asked.

"How are we going to live here, Dracula? We can't leave, we're going to starve," she said.

"Well darling, only time will tell, and trust me, time is something we have a lot of," he said.


	17. Break Away

Forgive me for the corny song title, but it was the only one I could think of. Breaking these two up is one of the hardest things I've had to do. I really get emotionally attached to my characters.

They did have a lot of time. All the time in the world. They had time to go out, and do things provided it was after sunset. Due to their need to be able to leave and hunt, the devil gave them second forms, with which they could fly. To Dracula, a form that was terrifying; with huge muscles, claws, a monstrous face, and gigantic wings. For Verishka, a more lean form with silver skin, red eyes, and pointed ears. They both took to flying naturally, but with that ability came a price. They were no longer invincible, the bite of a werewolf could kill them, and their sired vampires could be killed by silver stakes, holy relics, garlic, and sunlight. Now that vampires had the gift of flight, that made them the most feared creatures in all the world.

As the years went by for the king and queen of the Damned. Five years after their arrival at Castle Dracula, they received word that Verishka's father had died. One year later, Dracula's father did as well. Verishka barely grieved, and Dracula seemed pleased by the news. It became apparent on Dracula's seventieth birthday that time could no longer touch them. Verishka look a day over twenty seven.

With the passing of time, Verishka felt her emotions leave her. She generally stopped caring for much of anything, and was unsure if she could still love. Love was not something she had found useful throughout the years. Although she found little use for love, she was certain she could feel, at least sorrow, pain, fear, and definitely fury. She and Dracula had been honest in life, being vampires only worsened their already wild tempers. Still, she was uncertain whether she could love, and Dracula seemed to refuse trying. As a powerful darkness grew inside both she and Dracula, they spend less and less time together. It bothered Dracula seeing as Verishka was beautiful, charming, witty, and he longed for her at his side when ever he met with other noblemen to show her off. Verishka, however, felt quite the opposite. She felt as if Dracula's love for her had faded. And so she hardened her heart to his romantic trickery.

With their extremely handsome fortune they were able to buy property all over Europe. It was only recently that they had bought a palace in Budapest. The palace was beautiful, with golden halls and floors. Dracula had decided that they should hold a ball to show off their new property to the nobles and had commanded Verishka to be at his side that evening.

The year was 1575. Verishka stood up. She was on top of the tallest structure she could find in Budapest, looking out onto the horizon. That was where she spent many of her nights; on rooftops, gazing outward, but more importantly without Dracula. Realizing what time it was, she walked over to the edge and stepped off. The building must have been one hundred fifty feet high. She let herself fall for about twenty feet before turning into her hell beast form and flying towards the castle. Although she wasn't fond of the way she looked or the way it mutated her voice. The wind in her face, the feeling that as a mortal she had longed to experience.

The flight ended much too soon for Verishka as she landed on the balcony and smoothed her dress out. It was red velvet with a cream silk bodice. It had a square neck line and was cut very low. One of Dracula's gifts to her. She barely owned anything of her own anymore as he was always showering her with gifts. But she had tired of his games to keep her with him long ago. Her hair was down, the way Dracula liked it. Almost everything he had her do seemed to be to please him, and that saddened her.

Sensing that Dracula was angry, and wanted her to come to him, Verishka walked down the hall to his chamber. Once she entered, she saw the door to the stone balcony was open, and so she stepped outside. Dracula was leaning against the stone railing, looking out over the city. She stood behind him for several moments before he spoke, "I have done everything I could think of to make you love me," he then turned around to face her, "and yet still you deny me the one thing I ask in return, your love and trust."

Showing as little emotion on her face as possible Verishka spoke, "Why should I give you that which you have denied me?"

"Verishka, I've given you everything I can, you know that," he said.

"Ha! Jewelry and gowns? You could lavish me with all the riches in the world Dracula, but you would still never give me love. I know we are damned, but have you even tried to love?" she asked pain stricken.

They both paused, and in that moment a pin dropping could have been heard. Neither one of them was sure what to do or say.

"Come here," Dracula said holding out a hand. Verishka knew he couldn't and would not kill her, so she took it and he pulled her into him. Gazing down into her auburn eyes, he spoke, "If I told you I love you, would that make it all better? Is that what you want to hear?" When Verishka didn't reply, he pulled her into a hungry kiss, holding her tighter than ever. As he realized that she wasn't returning the kiss at all he pulled back.

"Now you refuse to return my kisses?" he asked, aggravated.

"Was it not you who said that we could feel nothing? Then what's the point of kissing?"

"You know, perhaps I should find another bride that will please me more than you. I have found others who are more worthy and who would show more gratitude and respect towards me."

For years, Verishka had known about women that he supposedly kept with him, and she hadn't cared. But by actually bringing them up, and saying they were better than her, killed Verishka inside. She felt stabbed by jealousies blade, and now she was bleeding. Not wanting to hurt her, Dracula immediately regretted saying that. Just as he was about to apologies, Verishka retaliated and snapped, "You should, it would make my existence easier; not having to tolerate your monstrous behavior!" Dracula moved too fast and she couldn't react quick enough. He threw her from him, through the door, and the room to a point where she crashed into a mirror that hung above the bed. The shards of glass went everywhere as she collapsed onto the bed. She desperately tried to heal herself, but soon Dracula was on her again, on top of her, his eyes glaring.

"That was a very foolish thing to say Verishka! I thought you knew better than to anger me!" he snapped. Knowing that she couldn't get Dracula off of her by arguing with her, she began to cry letting tears run down her face.

Suddenly, his expression softened and he began to comfort her.

"No no no no no, shhhh," he said, caressing her face, "do not fear me, it's all right." Verishka sighed, how quickly he could turn from man to monster and back again. Dracula got off of her and began to walk towards the door, once he reached it he paused for a moment and stopped.

"Why don't you freshen up a bit and meet me in the ballroom in ten minutes?" he suggested, as he left the room. Much as it sounded like a suggestion, it was a command. Verishka laid there for a moment, shocked at Dracula's reaction. Now, 'How he flees to the ballroom,' Verishka thought to herself. She would have liked to talk to him, about perhaps the way in which he had just thrown her into a mirror. But she knew he wouldn't talk about it.

For only a few more moments she laid there before sitting up. A cold, hard truth hit her in the face: their love was gone. They were either too cold or the devil would not permit it. But nonetheless she had to get away. The one thing in life she had been so sure of: that she would love him forever, and always want to be with him, was no longer true. Now she wanted one thing and had the opportunity to get it. What she wanted was freedom from Count Vladislaus Dracula.

She knew she had little time before he came looking for her, so she hurried to her chamber and threw all of her jewelry into a bag. If she needed money, it could come in handy. She then changed back into her traditional black, harem styled dress and put her black cloak over it. As she crossed the room she open the wardrobe to reveal dozens of gowns, most of which Dracula had given her. With her fists clenched, she slammed the wardrobe doors closed. The gowns weren't really hers anyway.

With her bag in hand and her cloak fastened, she stepped onto the balcony. As she was about to step off, she stopped and looked back. Did she really want to leave? Leaving was killing her because deep down she knew she still loved him. But she could not live with someone that made her that miserable.

"Goodbye Vladislaus," she whispered as she spread her wings and took to the sky.

She knew he would be mad and follow her. But at that moment all Verishka could think to do was to get as far away from there as she could, as fast as she could.


	18. Her Freedom and Forgotton Secrets

With each passing minute that Verishka did not come, Dracula became more impatient. He was just getting ready to go look for her when he was approached by a vampire he knew well, known as Octavian.

"Well Vlad, you've really outdone yourself, this ball is truly magnificent," Octavian said.

"Thank you. I trust your stay had been a pleasant one?" Dracula inquired.

"Yes, thank you. I say, where is your charming wife?" he asked.

The mentioning of Verishka brought back Dracula's thoughts to why she wasn't with him.

"You know, she hasn't been feeling well of late, she decided to lie down," Dracula lied.

"Oh I am sorry, but by the sound of things I should congratulate you. You'll make I fine father," Octavian said, patting Dracula on the back. Dracula gave Octavian a look of shock before remembering the lie he had just told. However, that drew Dracula's attention back to the secret he had kept from Verishka for years. She was still unaware that she had been carrying a child when she had killed herself. He had kept it from her out of fear that she would resent him for it. But now, he had other things to worry about.

After politely excusing himself Dracula made his way out of the ballroom and into a hallway. He searched for Verishka with his mind, but found she was blocking him. Walking upstairs he checked both his room and hers. But he found nothing. Aggravated that she had taken off, Dracula quickly ran to the balcony and jumped. Spreading his wings he began to quickly fly. She may have blocked him from her mind, but he could still find her. They were eternally bound, connected by their minds and hearts. And so they always knew where the other was. Dracula was shocked to find her so far away. She was nearing Rome.

"Oh my dear Verishka," he sighed, "only you would flee the the Vatican City." He then turned west and began to fly at full speed in order to reach her before sunrise.

Although she was unaware of why she had chosen Rome, Verishka began her descent into the Golden City as soon as she saw the city lights in the distance. She had only to find a jewelry store where she would be able to sell her jewels for money. Realizing she didn't want to start panic she landed in an alley, morphed back into her normal form, and began to stroll the streets of Rome.

The actual structures of the cathedrals were beautiful, but Verishka loathed what they represented. She thought that she would take a walk for a while and try to find a house that she could either purchase or if it was not for sale, she could use her teeth as means of persuasion.

As she began to walk down a street that was full of nice houses, she realized that she had let her mental guard down. Terrified that Dracula would reach her she quickly went to concentrate on putting it back up but she was too late. Immediately she heard his voice inside her head.

"Why Verishka, how nice of you to let me speak. Now, perhaps since I've played your little game of hide and seek and found you, you can turn around and we can return..." he started.

"No, get out of my head!" she snapped.

"Or you'll what?" he asked.

Verishka brought forth all the pain and agony she had ever felt. Using their connection as an advantage and making him feel everything she had. Dracula was utterly shocked at how she had been feeling and he lost concentration. Knowing that it wouldn't come again, Verishka used that opportunity to block him out.

"That," she muttered as she continued down the street. Although she had evaded him at the moment, she could feel his anger toward her rising, and she knew he would be there within the next few minutes. There was no place for her to hide, and so she decided to enter a cathedral. Using the logic that Dracula was so angry already, it was possible this could reach his last straw.

She entered tentatively, seeing and being angered by every relic she saw. As Satan's child she loathed everything religious. She was damned, forsaken, marked by the devil from a deal she had no part in.

Verishka sighed and turned around to see Dracula, whose presence she had sensed in the room immediately.

"This was an interesting place for you to choose to hide my love," he said, beginning to circle her, like a wolf closing in on it's prey. However she stood perfectly still, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"I know better than to hide from you Dracula, you can find me no matter where I go," she said in a somber tone.

"Yes, yet still I find you in a church. What were you doing, praying?" he said disgusted.

"And I also am not foolish enough to think that anyone listens to the prayers of the damned," she said like a bored child reciting a lecture.

"Yes, don't forget it was merciful God who abandoned us in our darkest hour," he spat.

"And yet every time we've bitten someone, we've condemned them to this. You and I are one thing, millions of people is another," she said.

"They are what they are because of you! You preferred books to my company. If this is how you feel, you shouldn't have killed yourself. You should have stayed their to grow old with your pathetic father. ALONE! The single mother and widow of a murdered man!" he snapped with fury.

Verishka's anger faded when she stopped to take in what had just been said. Her blood ran even colder as she realized what that probably meant.

"Yes dear, I'm afraid it's true," Dracula said, more composed.

"I... was..." she said, shaking and looking at Dracula with pleading eyes. Begging him to take her in his arms and tell her none of this was true.

"Yes. I was informed as I made the deal with Lucifer that you were carrying my son," showing a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, "After all this time WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" she was crying now.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Would you have been as happy as you were that we were together again? No! Because the truth of the matter is you would have hated me because you wouldn't have killed yourself had you known!" he yelled.

"Then you should have told me! I couldn't have hated you anymore than I do now!" she screamed, tears running down her face, and her eyes were now turning red along with her fangs growing.

That was the last straw as far as Dracula went. His eyes turned an unholy blue, and his fangs came down. He moved so fast Verishka could not react. He pushed her, and she went flying into several candle sticks before being stopped by a column. As she started to get, anger in her rising, Dracula was already on her. Picking her up by the throat he began to cut off her air way. With the strength she still had she brought her legs up and kicked him in the stomach. The force of the kick caused him to drop her. As he went to grab her from where she laid on the floor she moved faster than ever before, leaping off the ground, and into the air before landing up on a rafter. She looked down at him exposing her teeth and hissing.

Insulted by this, Dracula changed into his hell beast form and flew up to attack. She also morphed and headed down for him. However large as his beast form was, he maneuvered around her in midair and grabbed her by the foot, pulling her down to the ground. She fell, crashing into a table of oils and candles which immediately lit the entire church on fire. As Verishka tried to get up and heal she morphed back into human form, letting out a moan of pain. Before she could get up, Dracula was standing above her, in human form. Not waiting for him to attack her again, she swung around and kicked him in the ankles which brought him to the floor beside her. As she tried to get up he began crawling on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

As she squirmed beneath him, he began to look her in the eye, glaring daggers into her, and his fangs beard. Her red eyes where burning with anger, but all the anger and strength in the world could not get him off of her.

"When will you learn Verishka? You are mine! You were mine from the day we were married, and you have been ever since! Remember? With God as our witness?" he snapped. With the little air she had from being crushed by him, she managed to whisper through tears, "Haven't you realized that forcing me to stay with you isn't the answer?"

She had struck a nerve, and Dracula knew it. He let his eyes go back to their normal blue, and allowed his fangs to disappear. Realizing how hard he was pinning her, he then got off of her and backed away, in shock of what he had just done. Verishka stumbled to her feet as Dracula spoke.

"Go..." he said softly.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Haven't I always given you everything you've asked for? Now I give your freedom," he said.

"Dracula, I..." she started to say.

"Just go," he said softly, turning away from her. She stood there for a moment, watching a broken Dracula and the flames before her. A part of her wanted the flames to come up and consume them both to end the hell that had become their lives. Suddenly she heard the warning bell in the distance and realized that people would be coming to put out the fire. Verishka gracefully changed into hell beast form and flew through a window of the church and as far away as she could get. Although she didn't know for sure, she had a feeling that Dracula was heading back to Budapest. She was no longer a pawn in his controlling had. She had a chance to be free now, and to live again.


	19. An Unexpected Visitor

Okay, another warning of a sex scene in this chapter, and I own Isabel, Verishka, and the little village boy! But nobody else sniffs It was hard at first for Verishka to accept the fact that she was alone. It also was not extremely true at first. In the beginning she stayed in no place very long. Spending about one or two nights in a city before moving on. This was because everywhere she went, she felt Dracula in pursuit. He was always there, watching her from the shadows, hiding behind the corner, for a presence as dark as his was not easily hidden. She went from Scotland to Germany and to some parts of western Russia before she decided it had to end somewhere.

She flew into Madrid, Spain one night and decided that would be her home. On a cold night she went into a jewelry store, poured her bag of jewels out and asked in perfect spanish, "How much money will you give me for all of this?" The jeweler looked at her with amazement as he handed her a relatively large bag of golden coins. As a part of her many powers, Verishka was surprised to learn that she was now fluent in almost every language. Which served her much better than only knowing english and romanian.

With the money that she received from the jewelry she was able to buy a large house that was on the edge of Madrid. It was extremely open and airy with balconies and verandahs. It was elegantly furnished and the decorating incorporated spanish art with rich reds, greens, and golds. Verishka could appreciate the warmer climate compared to her native and frigid Translyvania.

She kept to herself at first, trying to get use to living alone. However eventually she found several nobles of Spain that were vampires, and spent some time with them socializing. All of her socializing was a desperate attempt to keep her mind off Dracula. However every time someone would say, "Where is your husband?" or "How could you leave a man like that?" her mind would be brought back to the same reality that she once possessed the greatest thing anyone could: his love, and lost it. There would be instances where she could spend hours wondering if there was a chance that he still loved her. All that ever resulted in was her tiring earlier than normal having still not reached a conclusion. Not that it mattered because she could never go back to him after her, less than dignified exit.

The year was 1600. On a warm night just as any other, a vampire friend by the name of Isabel was visiting with Verishka. Isabel looked young like Verishka, and had dark brown hair, pulled back, however her skin was pale from sun deprivation whereas Verishka's was naturally white. As Isabel laid on a chaise lounge and Verishka gazed outside from a balcony, Isabel spoke, "If your trying to get your mind off him, you're going about it the wrong way." Verishka remained silent.

"You need to get out, have some fun, meet some men," Isabel said. The main difference between the two of them came in personality. Isabel was active, flirtatious and vibrant, where Verishka acted like she was older than time itself.

"I'm not looking for anyone else Isabel, I just don't want to love again," she said, not turning around.

"Hey, did I say love? What about fun? You're really letting him ruin your life by being so miserable," she said. Turning around and walking into the room Verishka spoke, "You did not know me before. Compared to then, I'm ridiculously happy."

"Okay, I'm cutting strait to the point. I think you and I should go out tonight... to town and have some fun, you know? No more moping around," Isabel suggested.

"Fine," Verishka said, "lead the way." The thought of getting out of the house suddenly appealed to her. Isabel stepped onto the balcony with Verishka right behind her. She jumped first and Verishka followed. The two let out ear piercing shrieks as the grew long, silver wings. They flew high as an attempt not to get noticed.

As they approached the town they dove into an alley and walked out into the town square. There were lights everywhere, people bustling around and smells of every food and spice imaginable. However it was something else that attracted the two vampires. Each person that passed had a heart beat that pounded in the heads of Isabel and Verishka. It was obvious they would need to feed before doing anything else.

Isabel started to look around for a suitable victim, when Verishka tapped her on the shoulder and motioned to a small boy. He appeared to be lost, and afraid, and his fear that increased his heart beat only made him more appealing.

"Oh Verishka, he's just a boy," Isabel said.

"Isabel, I'm the second to most powerful vampire in the world. Do you think I am going to be softened by his innocence? I thought you were hungry?" Verishka asked Isabel thought for a moment, "Fine, we shall share him."

They both approached the boy on either side before kneeling down to speak.

"Hello little boy," Verishka said innocently.

"Yes, are you lost without your mother?" Isabel hissed in his ear.

"Mama is gone, and I don't know where she went," he cried. He was obviously no older than seven.

"Oh don't you worry. Isabel and I are going to find her," Verishka purred.

"Yes, just come with us, right over here," Isabel cooed, ushering him towards an alley. His heart rate began to increase, which made both of their hungers grow.

Once in the alley Verishka wasted no time. Her eyes turned blood red and her fangs came down. She immediately silenced the boys soft, and pathetic whimpers and sunk her fangs into his neck. Isabel's eyes turned a deep yellow as her fangs elongated and she fed from the other side of his neck. The rich metallic liquid that filled their mouths, giving them such pleasure that it left them panting after they were finished.

"That was fantastic," Isabel said.

"And you doubted my taste," Verishka said.

"I won't do that again," Isabel sighed.

With that out of the way, the two of them left the alley and began to make their way into the plaza. They stayed there for the better part of the night. Dancing, flirting, however Isabel did most of the flirting as a part of Verishka still felt married. As the festival ended, Verishka and Isabel began to make their way back to Verishka's house, laughing and shoving each other as they went. Suddenly, Verishka stood up strait, shocked at the presence she felt which was making her frigid blood run even colder.

"It's him," she whispered.

"Who is it?" Isabel asked.

"This cannot be," Verishka exclaimed, starting to walk faster, pushing the door open as fast as she could. Isabel was quick to follow her. From the moment they stepped in the house they heard an enchanting, eery melody. It was only a piano, the one upstairs in fact, and Verishka knew the tune well because of it's Romanian origin. Isabel was going to stand there for a moment and listen to it, but she saw Verishka quickly heading upstairs and chose to follow.

"Verishka what on earth, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Isabel asked as they ran upstairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs Verishka froze in her tracks. Sitting at the piano, playing the song was an extremely handsome man who was lean, pale, and was dressed in a military styled black with his cloak resting on a nearby chair. His hair was jet black and was pulled back in a pony tail with loose strands framing his face.

Isabel froze as well, unsure of whether Verishka was weary of this man for some unknown reason, or if this was the infamous Count Dracula that she had heard so much about. She tried to read Verishka's mind, but Verishka was blocking her mind from anyone harder than ever. Once he finished he looked up from the keys and gave them both a seductive smile before saying, "Hello Verishka."

Verishka had never been so shocked in her life. She was taken aback by that thick, heavy, but smooth Romanian accent that caressed her ears like satin.

"Hello Vladislaus," she said. Dracula stood up from the piano and began to approach. Isabel got down on one knee out of respect. Dracula nodded and Isabel stood up quickly and left the room. Walking closer to Verishka he spoke again, "I beg of you say it again."

"What?" she asked.

"My name, say it. Let it roll of your tongue in your perfect Romanian accent," he pleaded.

"No, why are you here?" she demanded.

"Do I really need a reason to visit my wife?" he asked.

"In twenty five years I haven't seen you once. You're here for something now what is it?" she said impatiently.

"I've missed you," he stated.

"You have?" she asked.

"Yes," he said getting within an inch of her, "more than you can imagine." Then he kissed her, gentle at first, however it then grew as Dracula realized how much he had missed her. If he was death than her lips tasted like life. Verishka was surprised to find herself returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around him as she felt his around her waist. As they broke away and Dracula spoke, Verishka forgot all about resisting him as she melted in his arms.

"You've done better than I expected," he breathed down her neck.

"I have you to thank for all of it. Where it not for your jewels," she said, panting the last part as he started to plant kisses down her neck.

"I had wondered why you took those," he said between kisses. Using her arms she pulled herself into him as he gasped.

"Good, now my love, give yourself to me once more." As he spoke he began to plant hot kisses low on her neck, and on as much of her breasts as the dress would allow. She pulled herself closer to him so that there was no space between their bodies.

"I see you've missed me as well," Dracula said, slightly surprised.

"Yess, I missed you," she said, dreamily, "Vladislaus." Dracula felt shivers up his spine as she said his name.

"Good, now the bedroom?" he asked.

"Down the hall, to the right," she breathed, still in his arms. He then picked her up and, cradling her in his arms, began to walk to the bedroom. As they entered Dracula threw Verishka onto the bed and practically leaped on top of her. Like an animal he quickly worked her dress off as she gingerly took her time getting his clothing off. Dracula soon realized she was doing this to torture him.

"Alright, I was quick," he whined.

"Fine, I'll be nice," she said, and in one swift motion, both shirt and breeches were on the floor. Verishka ran her hands over his chest, remembering every inch of him. Dracula did the same, running his masterful hands all over her smooth, alabaster skin that glistened in the moonlight.

As he leaned in for another kiss, Verishka undid the tie in his hair and ran her fingers through the long, raven strands. Slowly she absorbed his scent, his taste, and every part of his flawless body. Dracula suddenly wrapped his firm arms around her back and held her against him. She whimpered slightly as she felt her body brought into contact with his. Tired of him making all of the moves, Verishka arched her lower back so that her pelvic region made contact with his. Unable to bare it any longer, they both moaned, not wanting to restain their reactions anymore.

Dracula then dipped her as she pretended to go limp in his arms. Gazing at her body that was now perfectly exposed to him he started to kiss her first in between her breasts, then down past her stomach and directly below her navel.

"Vladislaus," she breathed again as he looked up from her stomach.

"Yes?" he asked in a stated voice.

"Now, I can't bare it any longer," she pleaded, overcome with ecstasy.

Dracula did not bother to respond verbally. Instead he adjusted his grip on her and trusted upward inside of her. This time Verishka let out a loud moan, overwhelmed with a sensation she had not felt in years. Countless memories came flooding back to Dracula as he too let out cries of ecstasy. Taking hold of her lower waist as she put her arms on his back, guiding him up further inside of her, Dracula began to gently rock her in his arms. This made her cling to him tighter as they both began to pant.

"Yes, yes," she cried, as he kisses up and down her neck.

Their lovemaking continued deep into the night and the early

hours

of the morning. However once they collapsed out of exhaustion,

Dracula pulled the blanket over the two of them and blew all of the

candles that lit the room out in one small breath. He then fell

asleep, with her nuzzled against him. It felt good to have her

again.

It was only moments after the setting of the sun that Dracula awoke. Verishka was lightly sleeping with her head on his chest. He sighed to himself, "Twenty five years really is too long, we can't be parted again," the thought to himself.

Looking down at his wife Dracula felt very ... content to say the least. She looked flawlessly beautiful, with her deep brown hair and it's distinguished waves cascading down her back. Slowly and quietly, Dracula started taking one of the several golden strands that accented it and ran it through his fingers.

Suddenly he had an idea. She was asleep, which made this the perfect moment for him to see what she had been up to these past few years. Fixating his thoughts on her mind he found her memories. There was... pain, agony, sorrow, fear... endless nights alone. He saw her crying at night, the memory of their last fight playing over and over, and later, her burning herself with crucifixes. The memories became so painful that he was forced to stop.

He felt thoroughly disgusted with himself. Eventually he realized he couldn't stay, knowing the pain he'd caused her. Glancing around the room and realizing she had done well for herself he leaned over and kissed her on the shoulder.

"Please be happy," he whispered. He then quietly got dressed, and flew off back to Translyvania.


	20. New Friends

I finally get to say it, I own: Nerivka, Viktor, Andrew, Davor, Michael, and of course …. VERISHKA!

But nothing else cries

When Verishka awoke she immediately knew what had happened. It killed her inside knowing that she had let him do that. Why hadn't she remembered why she left him? Just as she had thought she was over him he knew her weakness: his seduction.

She spend a day or so in silence getting over what had just happened and being comforted by Isabel. Eventually she decided she couldn't stay in Madrid. Every time she would be in the house, the memory of that night with Dracula would haunt her. After selling her house, she made plans to go to London.

Along with starting a new life in London, Verishka decided to live a more extravagant lifestyle. She purchased a large estate in the countryside right outside of the city. It was furbished with elegant furniture and several servants. It was more as a symbol of wealth than her actually needing them. She had bought a family of servants consisting of a mother, father, older daughter, and teenaged boy. In addition she was spending more time with other vampires, entertaining, attending parties and trying to avoid Dracula as a conversation topic.

The year was 1765, and it was an unusually warm night. There were three vampires over. Nerivka and her husband Viktor, and a friend of theirs named Andrew. Being single, Andrew naturally longed for Verishka's love, however anyone who knew her well knew that Andrew was the last vampire she would ever love.

"Verishka, please tell us, how have you been holding up?" Nerivka asked in her usual voice of fake sincerity.

"Yes we've been dreadfully worried," Andrew said.

"They've been worried, I've been assuring them you're fine," Viktor said.

"He's right you two, I'm fine really. Just sitting here, listening to the rumors of what my late husband's been up to," she sighed.

"Every single social event it's, 'Nerivka, how is she?' I swear, you have no idea how much he cares for you," Nerivka said.

"If I thought that his concern held the smallest bit of sincerity I would care," Verishka said.

"Honestly I have no respect for that man, treating you the way he did," Andrew said, lovingly.

"Andrew much as I appreciate your loyalty, he is the king of the vampires and respecting him would be in your best interest. That is, unless you wish to be out casted from vampiric society," Verishka said. Nerivka giggled as Andrew replied, "True, but you are the queen. Befriending you has to count for something?"

"I can't not tell her any longer. Verishka, have rumors reached your ears of 'the three?'" Viktor asked.

"No, who are they?" Verishka asked.

"I was speaking with Octavian the other night, who was in from Budapest. Apparently, Dracula has sired three women to be his 'brides'" Viktor told.

"That doesn't surprise me at all. He often spoke of women who were more worthy of his affections than I."

"That is disgusting!" Andrew said.

"I personally think that just because we are what we are doesn't mean we should let ourselves sink low enough to forsaking love for lust," Nerivka said.

"Well spoken dear," Viktor said, taking his wife's hand.

"Yes, very well spoken, and you're right. But I would hardly call him my husband anymore, we've been apart so long," Verishka sighed.

"Yes, when was the last time you saw him?" Andrew asked.

"It must have been about sixteen hundred. But he just stopped by for one night to get a little "missed pleasure" from me. I left him in fifteen seventy-five," she said.

"Do you think he'll ever stop by again?" Nerivka asked.

"Yes, it's not like either of us to go for very long without something we want. I just have control," Verishka said.

"And wit, and charm, and beauty, and..."

"Thank you Andrew, but my answer remains the same. No," she said, the last part more sternly. The four vampires all began laughing together like the good friends they were, when suddenly one of Verishka's servants came in carrying goblets of blood on a silver tray.

"Oh good, I'm starving," Viktor said. The boy appeared no older than fifteen as he placed the tray on the table, bowed and turned to leave. As he did, Andrew stuck his foot out and tripped him. The boy fell to the floor, face first, and the three began laughing hysterically.

"Andrew!" Verishka snapped angrily.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"This is why I always say no," she said, standing up to help the boy. "You go over there and stand in that corner, just stay there," she said, helping him up. The boy did as he was told and watched out of the corner of his eye as Verishka spoke again, "My friends it's late, and I fear our discussion of my LEAST favorite subject matter has tired me," she said.

"Say no more, we're leaving. Good night Verishka," Viktor said, nonchalantly.

"Good night Viktor, Nerivka, and ..ugh.. Andrew," she said nodding to each of them as they left.

Crossing the room, Verishka sat on a red couch and brought her attention back to the boy.

"Come over here now," she said, softly. The boy gave her an uncertain look.

"Don't be afraid, I won't bite," she spoke, quietly laughing at the irony of the last part.

The boy approached her tentatively and looked at the chair, and then her questioningly. She nodded, and he sat down.

"Please let me apologize for Andrew. He's a poor excuse for a creature let alone the title he was born to," she said.

"It's fine, really," he stuttered.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Davor, Countess Dracula," he said.

"Please, call me Verishka. Dracula is my husband," she said, saddened by him being brought up again.

"All right, I should be going," he said.

"You could stay here, and talk if you wanted. You could ask me questions if you have any," she offered, realizing she was desperate for someone to talk to.

"It's all right, I'm fine," he said. Searching his mind Verishka found he was loaded with questions.

"Yes, I can hear your heart beat," she said smoothly. Davor looked shocked for a moment.

"And yes, I can read your thoughts," she continued.

"Oh, what about my family's hearts, can you hear them?" he asked.

"Yes, they're close enough. That's how I always know where you are," she explained.

"Do you like being a vampire?" he asked.

"Flying is nice, living forever also nice. Drinking blood, you get adjusted to. Yes, I do, most of the time," she said.

"I've always wanted to be a vampire," he admitted.

"That's easy to think. Everyone's minds are seduced by the power at first," she said.

"Still," he said.

"Davor if I turned you now, you would never appear to grow past the age of fifteen. Would you want that ?" she asked.

"I guess not," he murmured, "if I may ask, how old were you when you were turned?"

"Don't you know it's impolite to ask a woman her age?" Verishka asked.

"I'm sorry," he said. Verishka smiled and said, "thirty three."

"I would have guessed twenty six," Davor said.

"You've made your recovering, that was very nice," Verishka said.

"Why do you never speak of him?" he asked.

"Whom?" Verishka asked ignorantly.

"Dracula," Davor stated.

"Your questions are getting very personal, and I don't know why I'm answering you," she sighed. Needing someone to talk to, and who she knew would listen, Verishka spilled out her story to this young boy. Once she finished he knew everything, from her falling in love with Dracula and their deaths, to the fights between them that followed and the son she had lost, but never known of.

Davor was extremely mature for his age and Verishka sensed this, or else she would not have entrusted him with so much knowledge about her. Only Dracula himself now knew more about her than this boy. As Davor gazed at her when she stopped speaking, he noticed more than he had ever before. Her eyes were fiery, with flecks of red, but where there once was life and fire, there was sorrow and pain. She had flawless milk-like skin and perfect eastern european features. Davor's attention was brought to her lips that were, although not extremely full and luscious, were a seductive blood red. Finally he got lost in her hair, that cascaded down her back in distinct waves and somewhat in her face seductively. The lovely strands of gold woven in with her deep brown hair.

"You'll have many instances of lust, passion and love like my life once held when you're older," she said, "do not trouble yourself with it now."

Davor blushed a little at having the vampire read his thoughts again. He nodded and she stood up.

"Come on, get your cloak, where going out," crossing the room to retrieve her own cloak. The black cloak quickly covered the elegant violet gown that she was wearing. She then approached Davor who was pulling on a short black cloak.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"It has come to my attention that I need something powerful to do some bidding of mine, or more or less to protect me," she said.

"So what are we getting?" Davor asked.

"A werewolf," she replied.

"A werewolf! But I thought I werewolf could..."

"True, but after the final stroke of midnight, on a werewolf's first full moon, if I get there in time I can gain complete control of it," she said, "and besides, don't you think we could use a good guard dog?"

"I guess, but where are we going to find a werewolf?" he asked.

"There's one about twenty miles away, and that's the nearest one," she said heading for the door.

"But Verishka, the sun rises in five hours, how can we get there in less than five hours?" he asked.

"My dear Davor, do I seem so human to you that you have forgotten I am a vampire?" she asked.

Once they stepped outside, the wind began to blow, however the night sky was crystal clear. Perfect weather for flying.

"You're not afraid are you?" she asked.

"Of what, flying hundreds of feet in the air, being carried by a hell beast, nope," he said.

"Good, I'm going to turn first, then grip your shoulders," she said.

"All right. Any advice?" he asked.

"Yes, relax. I won't let you fall," she said, holding his shoulders from behind. As she said that, she remember the time an excellent teacher had once spoken those words to her.

(Flashback)

"What on earth are you doing Dracula?" Verishka asked as he led her up a winding staircase of Castle Dracula.

"Trust me Verishka. You wonder where I have been these past few days. We now have a way out of here, to go anywhere. The world is our playground, we can go anywhere," he said.

They were soon both on the very top of Castle Dracula. Looking down at the five hundred foot drop before her to the ground, and the one thousand five hundred foot drop from the Castle's peak, to the bottom of the ravine, Verishka stumbled back into Dracula. The wind still blowing violently.

"No more riddles, what the HELL are we doing up here!" she asked.

"Flying," he said, simply.

"What?" she gasped.

"I am serious now focus, and grow wings," he said.

"Dracula I..."

"Just grow wings," he said again. Focussing like he said, Verishka's fingers grew long nails and her feet did as well. Her entire body became silver and her muscles grew. Her eyes became almost entirely engulfed in read as she finally grew two large wings f rom her back. Pleased with her new appearance Dracula from behind her, used his incredible strength to lift her off the ground and send her sailing through the air. From shock she let out an ear piercing shriek and began to fall. Out of instinct she spread out her wings and they immediately stopped her fall and jerked her upward. A gentle flap sent her forward as she found which way to flap and move her body in order to fly. It was an incredible feeling like she had never felt before. Like she had no limits, like anything she wanted was hers. Reluctantly she felt Dracula call her back to him.

He was extremely pleased by how she had done, but he had one more thing to teach her. Once she landed and changed back, her smile filled him with pleasure; he had made her happy, for the moment.

"One more lesson for today my darling," he said. She turned around and faced the edge of the roof. He stood right behind her now, both of them half a foot away from the edge.

"Let yourself fall for a moment, then change," he instructed.

"Why is this necessary?" she asked.

"The faster you can make the transformation, the better," he said, "are you scared?"

"No," she lied.

"Do not worry. I won't let you fall... I'll_ never let you fall_," he said, whispering the last part. With that, he gave her a gentle shove, and she fell for about twenty feet before changing, and once again began to soar far above Dracula. He had just given her such a magnificent gift, it was hard not to think that he loved her at that moment.

(End of flashback)

"Verishka?" Davor asked.

"What? Oh, sorry," she muttered. She then morphed and flew up about six feet and gripped his shoulders with her feet before flying up about one hundred twenty feet and flying away from London. Davor was in total disbelief. He was seeing a view of the world that he thought he would never get to see. Although he shuddered a bit at the site of Verishka as a huge hell beast, he quickly relaxed, trusting she wouldn't drop him.

It only took them about ten minutes before she landed directly outside a heavily wooded area. As she changed back Davor spoke, "That was incredible! Thank you so much. And you can do that when ever you want!"

"Yes, but keep quiet now," she said as her heightened senses picked up the werewolf. They both saw the trees begin to rustle and Verishka moved Davor behind her out of protection. She had no doubt that her maternal instincts over him came from the son she had lost. Still, she didn't want her new found friend being bitten by a werewolf. Suddenly a man in nothing but a loin cloth emerged, shaking. Verishka then noticed a thin layer of cloud covering the full moon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am someone who can help you, and give you a place to stay," Verishka said.

"I already have a home," he growled.

"Oh yes, I'm sure your family will love to have you live with them now that you're a blood thirsty killer," she sneered.

"How can you help me?" he asked warily.

"I'll give you a home, shelter, and all I ask in return is that you use your skills to protect me," she said.

"And what would that require?" he asked.

"Surely you have heard of, or seen the famous Count Dracula. All I ask is if he approaches my house, you kill him," she said nonchalantly.

"All right, I'll do it. My name is Michael if you wanted to know," he muttered.

"Excellent, Michael this is Davor," she said, "now if you will kindly follow us back to London." She then leaped into the air with Davor in her claws and started flying home. As the moon came out Michael changed into a werewolf and was able to follow her on the ground.


	21. Haunted

This chapter gets a pretty high rating: WARNING, there is rape in it. And I named it because the chase scene was inspired by the song Haunted by Evanescene, which I don't own!

For five years after that night, Verishka lived peacefully. She knew Dracula could not get to her easily as long as she had Michael, and Davor was like the son she never had. She had stopped treating him like a servant, and with his mother's permission, began tutoring him in literature, and history. They had become extremely close and Verishka was deeply considering turning him when he was older.

Michael also found himself enjoying his time there. With Verishka's help, he had learned to control his abilities, and could now change at will. He liked having someone to talk to who shared his blood lust. He and Verishka would even hunt together on occasion.

The year was 1700. On a night when Verishka and a twenty year old Davor were playing a game of chess, Davor suddenly spoke, "Verishka, why didn't Dracula tell you about your son sooner?"

"That was random," she said, "well, I killed myself to be with him. He thought that if I had known, that I would have regretted it. We can't have children now, and when we do, it's thousands of them, all born dead," she sighed.

"That seems so wrong," Davor said.

"Dracula had done so many wrong things Davor, it's not worth thinking of," she said, "and speaking of random, how do you feel about Egypt?"

"What about it?" he asked.

"I thought you and I could maybe go, take a nice holiday there," she said.

"That sounds... great!" Davor said, excited.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yes. Um, Verishka?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Am I like a son to you?" he asked. Verishka was slightly surprised by this question.

"Yes, and I love you, like a son," she said.

"Oh," he said, "thank you." He then tentatively embraced the two hundred and seventy one year old vampire. Pleased with this, she pulled him tighter.

"Why don't you go and start packing. We'll leave in three days," she said. Breaking away from the embrace he said, "All right, I.. love you too."

Verishka smiled as she went to open a book. For once, she finally felt at peace. Dracula seemed to have finally left her alone, and she once again had someone who brought meaning to her eternal life. Little did she know that the one person who could shatter that, was just one mile away, and on the hunt.

She suddenly stopped, at the feeling of a presence that would have made her heart rate double if it had a beat at all. But it couldn't be, she told herself. She was obviously just being paranoid. For a few more moments she sat there, in her study lit by only a few dim candles. She felt Michael tense up as well. He obviously sensed something too.

In his human form, Dracula strolled down the street before coming to a large estate.

"Well well Verishka, you certainly have done well," he murmured to himself. He glided upward and over the iron gate towards the house, when out of no where, a werewolf came at him, determined on biting. Dracula morphed and began fighting as well. 'This fine specimen of a werewolf must be Verishka's,' he thought to himself as he broke the thing's neck to a point where no immortality could repair it, and the werewolf laid dead on the ground.

As soon as she heard the snap of Michael's neck, Verishka knew she had to act fast. Although she was in nothing but a black, thin silk night gown, she had no time to get dressed. As fast as her legs could carry her she was down the stairs and out the back door. Even if it killed her, she was going to escape him. The thought of what he wanted to do to her was terrifying. She wasn't going to let him take her, and claim her again.

One she was outside, the wooded area behind her house looked forbidding in the dark of night and a chilling wind was blowing. Although she felt no cold, she wrapped her arms around herself in an embrace out of fear, rubbing her arms, which were bare from the nightgown.

Dracula walked down the hall of the house, gazing at the artwork that she had acquired through the years. He was about to get down to business with Verishka when he saw a man of about twenty. The man smelled of Verishka all over, and his mind was full of her memories and pain. Before the man could cry out, Dracula pinned him to the wall, squeezing his throat. His voice full of jealousy, he spat, "Why should she trust you with her pain, when she damn well knows that I still care? What makes you so worthy?" Davor tried to choke something out, but Dracula was cutting off his air. Then, Dracula let his entire mouth grow sharp teeth as he drained Davor of all blood before dropping him onto the floor.

Just as Verishka was about to head for the woods, hoping that Dracula wouldn't have the patience to follow her, the back door behind her swung open and she leaped into the air, at a speed unimaginable to man. As she violently flapped her wings, heading for the city she heard the screech of Dracula behind her, and she knew he was up to the chase.

Quickly her mind thought of ways to escape. Continuing to fly into the night and hope he gives up was out of the question, he was faster than her. Meeting him head on would not work for he was stronger than her. Her only option was to be more agile, perhaps she could loose him in the city. Soaring through the city as fast as her wings would carry her, she flew around several buildings, hoping his size would interfere with his turns. However it did not, and she began to fly upward, along the side of a building, going higher and higher. Once she reached the top she landed, no longer feeling his presence behind her. Morphing back into a human, she began to pant wildly. Soon, her non beating heart sank as she heard Dracula's voice. He was on the roof, thirty feet in front of her.

"Verishka, you know you cannot escape. Just give up and do this peacefully," he said calmly.

"Do not think for one moment that I'll give you what you want without a fight!" she yelled.

This angered him and he dove for her and changed at the same time. She quickly morphed and leaped off the building. At first she just let herself fall but that did not give her enough speed so she began to flap her wings. Dracula was right behind her and began to grab at her feet. Verishka tucked her feet under her and pulled up, nearly missing the ground. In one more cunning attempt she started weaving her way through street lamps. Every single time he followed carefree until she broke and dove under a nearby bridge and he didn't follow. Nothing had terrified her more than the look in his eyes when they were on the roof. There was no love in his eyes at all, only lust for her love that he longed for.

She landed in a lonely street and thought to go strait into some store that might be open. Dracula wouldn't want to reveal himself in front of a lot of people. As she walked by a lit store window with several people inside looking a jewelry, Dracula was suddenly right next to her. Not pausing a second, he pushed her out of anger and she went flying into the window before skidding on the floor. The women in the store screamed while the men began to fuss over Verishka.

"Are you all right miss?" one asked.

"I..." she started to say.

"Darling, are you all right?" Dracula asked. He had climbed through the window and was by her side.

"Please forgive me, he came up behind me, I didn't know what hit me, I couldn't stop him," Dracula lied.

Verishka scurried to her feet and got behind one man who was trying to help her up.

"Get away from me!" she yelled. People were starting to gather around to watch the drama unfold.

"Miss is this your husband?" the man asked.

"No! He's not! He wants to rape me! Don't let him take me," she wept, frantically.

"Sir, I assure you, I am her husband and that I have no intention of harming her. I just want to take her home. She's not quite right up here," Dracula said, pointing to his head. He then firmly pulled her from the man and picked her up, carrying her out of there. As he walked past the rows of people she was relentlessly kicking, clawing, and screaming, "NO, HE'S NOT MY HUSBAND! HELP, DON'T LET HIM..."

Suddenly a young man from the crowd stepped forth and approached.

"Excuse me sir, it this truly your wife I mean, she seems rather certain you mean her harm," he said.

"My good man, as noble as your intentions are, I think it is time you minded your own business," Dracula said, his eyes glowing and willing the man to leave.

Once they were out, Dracula turned a corner and went into an alley. Setting her down on her feet he then slapped her clear across the face. She gripped her cheek with both hands and cried out as he yelled, "That was for making a scene!" Returning the slap as hard as she could Verishka screamed, "And that was for being a bastard!" Dracula was shocked, know one had ever slapped him. What made her think she was entitled? This infuriated him.

"I'm tired of this. Submit now, and I won't make this painful," he said.

"Fine! But don't think for a second that I'm coming back with you," she said.

"Fine, I just need one night anyway," he said, "now come."

Not trusting her to fly back on her own he held her tightly against himself as he took off flying. The flight back to the estate was a silent one, as Verishka accepted the fact that she had lost. This time it was clearly out of Dracula's hands. He may have been hardened by death, but even the new heartless Dracula wouldn't do this. It was clearly Satan's hold over him.

Once they landed he put her down, grabbed her hand and started leading her up to the bedroom.

"Please Dracula I know you've missed me, I've missed you too, it's been too long. But you don't want to do this, this isn't you thinking, it's Satan. You've got to fight it, please!" she cried, trying to reach Dracula.

He paused for a moment, as if Dracula was making an attempt to break through and gain control again. He released her hand for a minute and sighed as she too felt a moment of relief. However the lustful flair then returned to his eyes as he grabbed her hand again and continued walking and said, "A nice attempt my dear, but you need to learn when to hold your tongue!" he said, picking up his pace, and walking down the hall. Suddenly, Verishka saw a site the made her mourn for the first time in hundreds of years, a human life. Davor's dead body laid on the floor of the hallway, drained of all life.

"Was killing him absolutely necessary?" she asked emotionlessly.

"You brought it upon him. This is why you shouldn't confide in humans. You'll never know when they'll have an accident," he said.

"Jealous," she muttered under her breath.

"Come on," he said as they reached the bedroom.

It was completely pitch black in the room save the bit of light from the moon. Dracula laid her on the bed and began to undress her. She laid there, almost lifeless. She was not going to take part in this, nor enjoy it. Once they were both on the bed, without clothes Dracula began to place gentle kisses up and down her body, remembering her taste. When he reached her face he saw a single tear run down her cheek.

"Now now darling, is this really all that bad?" he asked. She remained silent, not making eye contact, and she kept her face emotionless.

"You know, 170 years is too long for me to go without your love," he said.

"Use me all you want you still won't have my love," she said.

"You know, I liked you better silent," he said, placing hotter kisses on her neck. Keeping his promise to be gentle, he wrapped his arms around her and, pressing her against him, entered her. She remained limp, forcing him to do all the work. As he starting rocking with her in his arms he whispered seductively, "See, you don't even need to say Vladislaus this time."

"Lucifer," she purred.

"Oooh you are a clever one," the devil responded.

He continued with her till almost daybreak. The entire time, she had to fight back cries of pain from his forceful lovemaking. As she started to bleed from her groin he got off the bed and looked back at her pathetic form that laid there.

"Vlad will know what he's done to you, but don't expect an apology," he sneered and then left.

For the entire night he made love to her. Not for a moment did she enjoy it, and she remain limp the entire time. It had only taken her a moment to realize it was Lucifer in Dracula's mind, and it had been ever since he had killed Davor. She could not blame him for anything he had done after that, much as she would have liked to. She hated that he had let Satan do that, that he had lost control, but she couldn't blame him. Satan was truly more powerful than Dracula had bargained.

I know, you all want to kill Dracula right now, he is a bastard who played with fire and lost control, but come on, he's still the sexiest guy in the world. You just can't stay mad at him!


	22. An Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own the song My Immortal, Evanescence does. The rest, you know.

Once again Dracula was out of her life. And like she had done before, she fled from where his presence haunted her. She had not forgotten her plans to go to Egypt, and decided to move to Cairo. There, she purchased a home in an english colony.

It was a very open house, with smooth stone walls and windows with nothing but sheer cloth drapes to cover them. Much of english society welcomed her, and she was invited annually to social events. However once again she had recoiled from people, spending most of her time alone.

The year was 1830, and she had been out of London for sixty years. Her immortal life made time pass no quicker. It was an unusually cold night, for the normally warm weather of Egypt.

With no one to speak to, Verishka sat, gazing out at the city and the Nile. She had just fed from a woman of about thirty. However she had decided to have mercy and turned the woman. Screams could now be heard from the town as the new vampire explored her new powers.

Without realizing it, and old tune that Verishka had learned escaped her lips. Before singing anymore of it she went to the piano. Her fingers recalling the keys with exact precision as her clear and enchanting voice found the words.

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_and if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_because your presence still lingers here,_

_and it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_and I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have all of me._

_You use to captivate me,_

_by your resonating light,_

_but now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real,_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_and I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have all of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_and though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along."_

She then let herself play the rest of the elaborate piano part while holding the last note. Once she finished she sighed, it was no coincidence that she had chosen that song. Suddenly she heard a clapping from behind her, and didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful," the deep voice of Count Dracula complimented.

"Myself or the song?" Verishka inquired, turning around on the bench to face him.

"Both. Interesting choice of song though. Does my voice really chase away all of your sanity? You seem fairly composed to me," he asked, anxiously.

"Well composure has always been my strong point," she said.

"Verishka you are even more beautiful than I remembered," he said from his place by the window. His appearance had changed little. He was still dressed neatly in black, his long hair pulled back with the loose strands in front, framing his handsome face. And Verishka still found herself getting lost in his icy blue eyes.

"Well before I thank you for that compliment I trust you've gained control of your mind?" she asked.

"For a moment, Dracula had nothing to say. He had been harder on himself when it came to what he had done than Verishka had. At first he thought he would start begging for forgiveness, but he then decided to say, "Satan is... no longer in my mind, and is going to stay out."

"Good, now why are you here? We had an agreement, which you've already broken twice, once by your own free will," she asked.

"If you're referring to all of those years ago in the church, I recall no such agreement. You wanted to leave, and I let you, but now I have returned," he said.

"By your own free will you haven't showed up here in two hundred and thirty years. What is is Dracula?" she persisted.

"If the truth be told I miss your company," he said.

"I can understand that. Although I'm curious as to how you find time to miss my company with all the brides you must keep with you. However I suppose people with minds of their own do sometimes make better company," she said.

"True, but I've also come to give you a personal invitation to my annual All Hallows Eve masquerade ball in Budapest," he said.

"Much as that sounds enjoyable I have several matters of business to attend to that will prevent me from attending," she lied.

"Oh, that is unfortunate. It would really have meant a lot to me to have had you at my side," Dracula said. He then stood up and gave her his hand to help her up. Then he pulled her into a seductive embrace and tried to kiss her.

"Please no," she quietly pleaded.

"Why?" he whispered.

"You should know," she whimpered, showing him a memory of the lustful glare he held that night in London. Dracula then released her, but the moment he did she suddenly didn't want the embrace to end. The way he had held her had been so loving and tender. She had to keep telling herself that Dracula could never change.

"The ball is in one week. Your invitation remains open. This is no trap Verishka, I only long for your presence there that one night," he said. She nodded, and with one swirl of his cape he was out the window, and Verishka was once again alone in the room.


	23. All Hallow's Eve

At first, Verishka was determined not to go. Much as he had assured her that it was not, part of her still thought this was just another trap, or attempt to keep her with him. She felt like a free bird, who was constantly being lured back to the cage where the cat awaited. However she was in need of contact with society, and had not been to a ball in decades. Eventually, her desire to be somewhat near to her homeland caused her to decide to go.

Through the years she had purchased several gowns that she would wear to nice dinners of friends and such. However now, buying them finally felt justified. She chose a black silk dress with a low neck line and a tight bodice. The sleeves were short, and off the shoulders. The skirt fanned out nicely and she finished the look with a golden cape that went to her waist and a mask of black and gold.

She left for Budapest and arrived the night of the ball. Dracula obviously knew she was coming as a footman greeted her and led her to her guests bedroom. The room was extremely elegant, and was decorated with infinite hues of gold. Verishka decided to get dress first. Once that was finished she waited as the ball would surely not have started yet. While waiting she again felt like a recaptured bird. It was his castle, and Dracula now held the strings.

Again she sighed as she sensed him enter the room, but she did not turn around. The familiar voice suddenly spoke from a distance behind her, "You know it means the world to me that you came."

"That doesn't say too much for your brides," she said, turning to face him.

"Please, let us not speak of them now, and just look at the night before us now," he suggested.

She nodded, before bringing her attention to his attire. He was dressed in his usual black with a golden cape of the same pattern as hers over it that went down to his ankles. He too finished it with a mask of gold and silver.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said, noting the similarities of their costumes.

"You and I always did have similar taste," she said.

"Indeed, now we should go. I believe it is time to greet our guests," he said, offering her his arm. She took it, and they began to walk to the ballroom together as they had so long ago. Once there, Dracula got everyone's attention and spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my annual All Hallows Eve ball. I know that you shall all enjoy yourselves. Now with no further adieu, let the masquerade begin!"

With that, the orchestra began to play an enchanting yet eerie tune and people dressed in dark colors of reds, greens, blues and purples began to take to the dance floor. Each of their faces mysteriously hidden behind a mask. Whispers among them could be heard and Verishka could only imagine the things Dracula had said as to the reason for her "extended" absence.

For the first time in years, Verishka and Dracula had an awkward moment. They were there, Verishka was at his side, but the slight tension between them made Dracula uncertain as to if he should ask her to dance. But eventually, seeing several vampires start to approach with thousands of questions in their heads, and Verishka telling him in his mind, "You know, if you ask, I might just say yes," Dracula asked, "My love would you care to dance? If I recall correctly you were a magnificent dancer."

"You were as well," she said, "and it would be my honor."

As he led her onto the dance floor the whispers increased, however the two of them paid it no mind. Every time the dance would allow, Dracula would run his masterful hands down her perfect, slim curves in a sensual way. They both could not deny the desire they had for each other. This was unlike anytime they had danced as mortals. Their lips often met in passionate, hungry kisses. However their wave of passion and desire was broken when Verishka felt three hateful gazes on her.

Turning her head, Verishka saw three strikingly beautiful women. One had long, perfectly strait dark brown hair. By reading her mind, Verishka found her name was Verona, and she held a close resemblance to her. Another one, Aleera, had long, wavy red hair, and was the most hot-tempered of them all. Marishka, the final one, had long, wavy dark blonde hair, and seemed fairly young. 'So those are the famous brides,' Verishka thought to herself. Realizing the problem, Dracula whispered in her ear, "Pay them no mind, follow me."

He led her off of the dance floor and beckoned her to follow him down several hallways until they reached a room with a bed, and every inch of it, elegantly decorated with gold.

"You've trained them well," Verishka said.

"Most of the time they're ridiculously obedient," he said.

"Was that my problem Vlad? Was I not obedient enough? Did I have too much independence, should I have... submitted more?" she asked.

"And you wonder why I want you so? It is that which sets you apart from them, and that which makes you all the more appealing. I could have ten thousand brides, but still rather have you," he said.

"Then why did you choose them?" she asked.

"Did you want me to remain alone all of these years? Until you perhaps one day returned?" he asked.

"I did," she said quietly.

"No more of this talk," he said, embracing her and devouring her in one passionate kiss.

(Sorry folks, it's that damn censored version again)

Verishka awoke hours later in a bed. It was still nighttime, and she could feel the sheets of the bed against her bare flesh. In addition, Dracula's arms were wrapped around her possessively.

Fun as that had been, Verishka couldn't get her mind off of the three brides. Dracula sensed this, and woke to find Verishka already awake.

"You know," he began, "two creatures that are bound as closely as we are really shouldn't..."

"I'll fight them," she interrupted.

"What?" he sleepily asked, confused.

"I'll fight the three of them, to the death," she repeated.

"Why would you..." he started.

"Surely you remember how this all began, you fighting for me. It seems only fair that I do the same now. Think of it as my duty to you as a loving wife," she said. Dracula was going to firmly say no when she turned to face him. In her eyes he could see, she needed to do this and there was no stopping her.

"All right, the three of them against you," he said, "we'll go back to Vaseria, and you can do it there."


	24. He Had His Reasons

The flight back to Castle Dracula was a silent one. Dracula flew between Verishka and the other three to prevent any fighting for the time being. For the brides, this was a confusing issue. A woman who they had never seen before was challenging them, for their master. Once the fight had been explained to the three they decided it would not take place for another night. This was to give time to make necessary preparations. Verishka went out and purchased three silver stakes and hide them in an alley of the town. Killing them by force would take too long and would be too messy. She was certain that they had also purchased such weapons in a futile attempt to outwit her.

When Verishka returned to the castle, there were still several hours of night left. At first, she thought to go back to her room, and avoid all contact with the brides. However, stricken with curiosity as to his reasons for picking them, she decided to seek them out. A short walk through the castle brought her to a room with lightly colored sheer drapes all around the room, with colors of light pink, pale green, and yellow. The three brides did not even notice her entering. They were too busy arguing amongst themselves.

"Who just shows up out of nowhere and challenges us?" Aleera ranted.

"She and the master have obviously know each other for a time," Verona reasoned.

"Three hundred and seventy four years to be exact," Verishka interrupted.

They all jumped for a moment and stepped back, startled that she had entered without them knowing so.

"I'm not going to hurt you, the fight is tomorrow, remember? Or have you forgotten that as well along with your sense of propriety?" she asked. They all nodded nervously. "I came to talk," she continued.

"What could you possibly have to say to..."

"Shut up Aleera," Verona hushed, "have you really known the master for three hundred and seventy five years?"

"Yes, that was the year we were married," she said, with pleasant memories of her wedding.

"You were married?" Marishka asked.

"Yes we were we... still are we just... don't spend much time together," Verishka said, searching for the right words.

"Hmph, I can't imagine why," Aleera sneered. Verishka shot up from her chair at that comment being said. Quickly, she turned her eyes red and brought her fangs down.

"Perhaps you would prefer I take your head off now!" Verishka yelled, in a ragged voice, brought on from the hell beast within her. Under most circumstances, Aleera would not have tolerated being spoken to that way. But there was something powerful about this woman that scared her, so she backed down. Verishka too sat back in her chair and let her appearance return to normal.

"You must know so much about him," Marishka gapped.

"Not as much as you would think," Verishka said. As she spoke, she noticed something. They were all dressed the same. The same harem styled dresses, or in Marishka's case, top and bottom, that were all sheer. Only the brides wore light, pastel colors, whereas Verishka wore black. She and Verona's dress were actually the same but for the color.

"He does dress us all the same," Verona said, reading Verishka's thoughts for once.

"Yes, but why me in black and you in colors?" she asked.

"The master wears black," Marishka then gasped, "perhaps he thinks you better than us!"

"That's ridiculous. Then explain why for one hundred and thirty years we've never heard her mentioned, or why if he cares for her so much she hasn't seen him once!" Aleera snapped.

"For all our sakes Aleera calm down!" Verona pleaded.

"Yes please do, however you're right, he probably doesn't care for me anymore, he's just known me longer," Verishka sighed.

"No you're wrong. You should come with me," Verona said, motioning for Verishka to follow her out of the room. Once Verishka was out of the door Verona looked back in room and snapped, "If either of you two follow us, or listen in on our conversation, I will tear you both limb from limb!"

Aleera and Marishka cowered in fear at their sister's sudden outburst of anger before nodding their heads.

" You know how to handle them, I'll give you that," Verishka said, as Verona closed the door and they began to walk down the hall.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, you're wrong, he does care more for you," Verona sighed.

"Really? And how do you know this?" Verishka asked.

"I've been here longer than they have. I was the first of them. I lied to them earlier. I had heard of you. In the first few years of my life with him, he mentioned you frequently; your beauty, charm, wit, grace. I also believed one time he mentioned the fine children you could have bore him," Verona recalled. Verishka giggled slightly at that and muttered, "If only he knew,"

"What was that?" Verona asked.

"Um, when did he take you?" Verishka asked.

"1700, then it was 1720 when he took Aleera, and Marishka came just five years later," Verona said.

"Wow, he waited," Verishka whispered.

"What?" Verona asked.

"Nothing, where are we going?" Verishka asked.

"My room," Verona said, opening the door in front of them. Verishka couldn't help but let out a small gasp. It was the room Dracula had given her so many years ago on their first night in Castle Dracula.

Walking into the room Verishka sat down in the chair by the vanity and said, "You know, among you three he favors you."

"How do you know?" Verona asked.

"For one, this was my room, and second, you're the most like me," she said.

Verona sat down at the foot of the bed facing Verishka. For the first time since the woman's arrival, Verona relaxed.

"Please, would you tell me of when you met him?" Verona politely asked.

"Yes. But first you should know, you are polite and wise, where the other two are shallow and monstrous, and that is why I'll tell you this. Now, 374 years ago, I was twenty seven, and Dracula was a young knight of the Holy Order. I was just an average noble, when Dracula and his knights stopped to rest in my father's manor. He had some bad cuts to his arm. What you need to know is, since the moment of my birth I was betrothed to him. But, I'd never met him before. While I was tending to him he asked my name, everything spilled out and we fell in love, three months before our wedding. We were married as planned and lived happily until 1462, and I'm sure you know the rest of the story," Verishka told.

"But then did he bite you after he was brought back?" she asked.

"No, I killed myself after his death, and we were both included in the bargain," Verishka said.

"You truly loved him, didn't you?" Verona asked.

"Yes, do you?" Verishka asked.

"I do. But he does not love me back," Verona sighed.

"You've been given the 'I feel nothing' lecture," Verishka assumed.

"Yes!" Verona said, excited to find someone who understood Dracula's hurtful ways.

"I don't know if you should believe it or not. The uncaring creature he is now only came after he died," she sighed.

"Please, what was he like as a man?" Verona asked.

"He was... very loving and protective. I knew he would do anything for me. But he was not lustful as he is now. He had passion, but it was fueled by his love for me, not lust," she said.

"Now I wish we'd met under different circumstances," Verona admitted.

"As do I, but I do have one idea," Verishka said.

"What?"

"Leave. Before tomorrow," Verishka simply put it.

"I can't, I have to stay, for him and for my..."

"Verona listen to me, by tomorrow Aleera and Marishka will be dead. I don't want that for you. You're smart, and clever, and I know you were an honorable woman in life," Verishka said.

"How do you know that you'll..." but Verishka cut her off again, "You'll be one of the few to know this, they can't kill me. I am as immortal as Dracula, so I'm sure you know my secret," she said.

"We should tell the others, it's not fair," Verona said.

"Verona we're vampires, when have we ever fought fair? Please, give me the chance to spare your life," Verishka pleaded.

"Why do you care for me?" Verona asked.

"I told you, he picked you all for a reason. You're the most like me, your devotion to him would take you to the ends of the earth for him, and I know what I'm asking of you because of that," Verishka said, sounding desperate.

"Why did he pick the others then?" she asked.

"Aleera has my passion and desire for him. Marishka, my determination. And if you notice, the three of you get less and less like me as you go on," Verishka said.

"So I was nothing but his attempt to recreate you?" Verona sighed.

"Don't for a moment think he doesn't care for you. But try to understand, he loved me as a mortal, and I have to believe part of him still does," she said.

"Where will I go?" Verona asked.

"Take some jewels for money, and go where ever you like. London, Madrid, South America, the States. My only condition is, never see Dracula again," Verishka said.

"And if I don't?" Verona asked.

"I'll kill you tomorrow with the other. Do not mistake my willingness to be civilized with you for weakness. Make no mistake, I won't hold back," Verishka said seriously.

"I'll do it. But I hope you know what I'm giving up," Verona sighed.

"I do, and I can't thank you enough," Verishka said, putting her hand on Verona's. Verona smiled and nodded before taking off down the hall to begin leaving. Verishka guessed it had been awhile since she had done anything on her own.

That entire time, Verishka was haunted by unpleasant thoughts of that whore touching her Dracula. However, now she could relax since she had the most cunning of the three of them out of the way. She then began to think again of the reasons Dracula had for picking his brides. From missing her he tried to recreate her. Hoping that it would cause him to forget about her. But it obviously hadn't worked. With three women he still couldn't achieve the level of happiness he had with Verishka. However she wasn't through with making his heart suffer.

She let her mind be occupied with those thoughts as she left the room. Although unknown to her, Dracula had been listening to their entire conversation. Never had he been able to cloak his presence so well, neither of them had sensed him. The only thing that troubled him was the ounce of emotion he swore he felt as Verishka told of their love, which made him wonder: did he still love her?


	25. Another Fight For Love

The moment the sun had disappeared of over the horizon, the four vampires left Castle Dracula. The speed at which they flew turned a long journey into a short flight.

Once they landed in Vaseria, every single person fled without them doing anything else than landing.

"Now what happened to Verona again?" Aleera asked.

"I merely think it is possible that she decided freedom and the ability to think for herself is a good thing," Verishka said, innocently.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've lost a bride to that," Dracula said.

"May we get this over with?" Marishka shuddered.

"Very well, Verishka come with me, you two over there," he said, pointing to a small wooden balcony. He then put one arm around Verishka's waist and leaped into the air and onto a small balcony across from the one he had pointed to. Aleera and Marishka did the same on the balcony he had pointed to and they now stood about two hundred feet across from each other.

Verishka stood on the edge of the balcony, leaning over the edge, waiting for Dracula to say some sort of beginning for the fight. She suddenly felt him close behind her as his breath touched the back of her neck.

"Going to wish me good luck dear?" she asked.

"You don't need it. This will be over quickly, and you will be back with me where you belong," he whispered seductively.

"I'll take that as your wish," Verishka said.

"You know what I desire," Dracula said.

"All too well," she said in a low, sensual voice.

"To the death, and by any means necessary. Let the battle begin!" he bellowed.

With ear shattering battle shrieks, the three vampires leaped into the air and effortlessly changed. Dracula stood on the balcony, serving as a spectator, but still one with a side that he was pulling for. Verishka collided with the other two and began to scratch and tear at them with such force and fury, it surprised even Dracula. Aleera and Marishka could not heal their wounds fast enough as Verishka tore massive holes in their wings. Dracula was starting to wonder why she was taking her time. She could have killed them each twice by now, but still she was practically playing with them.

Although she was nowhere near being brought to the ground, Marishka angered Verishka by pulling on a wing and, while fighting off Aleera with her feet, Verishka took her hands, and snapped Marishka neck. As the vampire fell to the ground to heal herself, and angered Aleera dove her claws into Verishka back as the vampire let out a painful howl. Dracula stood up for a second, having felt that as if Aleera's claws had been in his back. However he then assured himself that Verishka was fine and had the battle under control. And Verishka did have the battle under control. She dove away from Aleera and began weaving through the town to reach the hiding place of her silver stakes. Once she reached them, she grabbed the weapons but did not stop flying since Aleera was right on her tail.

As Aleera realized what Verishka was planning, she turned and began to fly away from her. However Verishka grabbed her from behind and plunged the stake into her heart.

Aleera fell right from the sky and landed in a pile of ash as Verishka brought her attention back to Marishka. The young vampire was behind her, attempting to foolishly strangle her. But Verishka drove the stake from behind and the woman released her neck as she dissolved into ash as well.

Once Dracula was aware of the outcome he knew was coming, he felt relieved. Finally things could be normal, and she would once again be his. Yet he could feel something was not right. Verishka was actually flying away from him, and was very close to getting over the mountains where he could no longer see her.

'Not this time, Verishka,' Dracula thought to himself as he leaped from his place on the balcony and began flying after her. Unlike Verishka, Dracula was unable to speak in his hell beast form, and so he spoke to her in her mind.

"Again you're leaving. I need to know Verishka, what are you so afraid of?" he asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything Dracula," she lied, "if I want to leave I may."

"But why?" he asked again.

"After your fight with Van Helsing you left me forever. I intend to do the same. Should the Count Vladislaus Dracula I knew ever return, I will be happy to do the same," she said.

Once again, she was right. He hadn't been the same since his death. Verishka had at least tried to regain and rekindle their old love, but he had turned a cold cheek. So he drifted back and landed. Seeing her again made him realize, they weren't ready to be together again. Dracula still had things to learn.

When she didn't feel Dracula's looming, and dark presence in pursuit, Verishka was surprised, yet relieved. He finally understood. However now the only problem she was presented with was: where to move next?


	26. Warm Welcomes to Transylvania

After some thought, Verishka decided that Paris would be her new home. She had never been there and adored the culture and language.

To keep her mind off of a certain vampire she kept busy and took walks at night, attended operas and enjoyed her way of life.

However it was on a night as any other in 1888 that an old ghost from her past would start to haunt her once again. On one of her many walks, Verishka suddenly heard a scream from the direction of Notre Dame. Although she was in no mood to play vampire-hero, she was curious, and began to make her way towards the ancient structure.

Upon entering she knew what had caused the scream. It was Dr. Jackel, or Mr. Hide as he now was known as. He had been reeking havoc on the town for the past several nights. However she picked up another heartbeat as well, this one more steady. As she was about to investigate the other heartbeat, she heard a thud behind her, and turned to see a man in a large coast. But what truly shocked her was that it was Van Helsing. The man that had killed Dracula over four hundred years ago. The man that should have long since be dead.

"Miss can I help you?" he asked.

"Gabriel, how are you... what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Do I know you?" he asked, confused.

"It's me, Verishka Drac... I mean Verishka Gabor," she said.

"Well Miss Gabor, you really shouldn't be here, with Dr. Jackel around," he said.

Verishka was about to respond when Mr. Hide came out from behind a pillar and grabbed Van Helsing. Realizing that he was probably still with the Holy Order, Verishka decided to watch from a distance while he finished off Mr. Hide, remembering that he was still her enemy.

When his deed was done, Verishka followed him through the night as he left Paris and made his way to Rome. She still could not understand how he could still be alive. But perhaps by following him she could gain some answers. By the time he reached Rome, the sun had risen and Verishka was forced to follow only in the shadows. He entered the church in which Verishka happened to know that the Holy Order was hidden under. Although she hated religion, she entered the church and followed, happy to be out of the sun.

She hid in a shadow near an entrance where she could easily watch and listen to what Van Helsing was saying. Many of the men working went past her, yet still she went unnoticed. A Cardinal began to give him instructions, most of which Verishka found insignificant, until she heard Transylvania mentioned. As she listened she realized when an extremely old portrait of she and Dracula was shown that he was being instructed to kill them. Van Helsing luckily didn't recognize her portrait from before since it was done when she was alive. In addition, it had been dark in the church. However, that didn't make the fact that she was listening to someone be told to murder her any less awkward. Still, looking back on the ancient feud between Dracula and Van Helsing, she supposed that it was only right that they had one last battle to end it all.

She had stayed so well hidden from Van Helsing up to now, she did not fear that he would be able to kill her. And at that moment, he didn't even know her secret. However, the part of her that feared for Dracula's life was over powered by the part of her that wanted fate to take its course. She and Dracula weren't making any progress anyway. That was her decision, she would watch the battle from a distance but not interfere. If Dracula was destined to die, then so be it.

When Van Helsing was finished being briefed on the situation, Verishka began to follow him, and his friend Friar Carl on their journey to Transylvania. For the first time in over three hundred years she would be returning to her homeland. It truly was a cursed land, nonetheless it was her home, so naturally she was willing to travel into the land of shadows and demons to get another chance to see it.

The journey there was agonizingly slow as Verishka was forced to go at Van Helsing's pace. He came very close to discovering her on several occasions, however she was always one step ahead of him.

He arrived during the day and a rather cloudy one at that, so she was able to stay out in the open. Naturally his first stop was Vaseria. From the town, Verishka was able to see the very palace that she and Dracula had lived in. Valerious manor. As she was remembering her forgotten land, she suddenly noticed, Van Helsing was talking to Anna Valerious. 'So the Valerious line did survive,' she thought to herself. Which meant none of the family members since Dracula's father had been given salvation. That was the deal. When Dracula and she are dead, the entire Valerious line receives eternal salvation. Obviously, that was yet to happen.

Suddenly screams could be heard as Verishka sensed the presence of three young vampires. They were all teenagers, one girl and two boys. While two of them terrorized the town, the third one was going after Anna. Dracula had placed a bounty on the head of the last Valerious since the death of her brother Velkan. These three kids had their eyes on whatever prize Dracula was offering.

After a long battle which consisted of Van Helsing firing thousands of silver arrows, that he finally coated in Holy water and brought an end to the three. The village seemed fairly pleased and Verishka did not follow as he was led to the home of Anna Valerious: Valerious manor.

The sun set soon after that and Verishka decided it was time to see what Dracula was up to. For once, she would be the one to "drop in" and see what he was doing. She found that he was in a castle not far from Vaseria. It was near the forrest and the river. From the many maps she had looked at, she knew that it was Castle Frankenstein. Once belonging to an eccentric scientist who had no doubt just become one of the thousands of people who had fallen victim to Dracula's bloodlust.

Upon entering through a window, Verishka quickly made her way down one of the many halls until she came to a room with a high ceiling and dwergis' everywhere. She had been there the day the dwergi came, obviously a gift from Satan. They were extremely loyal, however Verishka still wasn't exactly sure what they were. The room was filled with wires and pressure readers everywhere. The dwergi were also everywhere, connecting wires, throwing switches, and Dracula's voice could be heard as he started talking to a werewolf lying on a table.

"But I'm hoping, with werewolf venom running through your veins, you will be of better benefit!" he hissed as the werewolf was hoisted up and his screams could be heard everywhere. In one swift movement that the human eye could never see, Verishka was behind Dracula.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked.

"Never dear," he said, not turning around.

"How disappointing," she said playfully.

"Decided to pay a visit to your home of so long ago?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I followed Van Helsing here," she said, honestly.

"How romantic," Dracula sighed.

"He doesn't remember anything Dracula, not you nor me. But how has he lived?" she asked.

"He is the left hand of God my dear, the iron fist of the Holy Order, why shouldn't he be alive? Still, you have more questions," he said.

"Yes, I never knew science was your area of expertise," she said.

"I find science very interesting Verishka, even more now that it is serving me the way it is now," he said, edging closer to her.

"Ahh, I see. I always saw you as a man of literature and art," she said.

"Yes well, I still have it in me to surprise you. Now I have a question. I assume you're here to watch fate play out, and witness the battle that you missed so long ago," he said.

"Damn that battle Dracula. Damn it to hell and let it be forever remembered as the day your soul left this earth," she said, over the roar of the machines. Dracula finally stepped forward and embraced her lovingly.

"There there, no use dwelling on the past," he said. He then paused a moment, as if thinking how to phrase his next statement, then spoke, "I need to go, my children shall be awakening soon but, would you like to come, perhaps show them how to feed?"

"Children?" she almost gasped.

"Yes, you may have killed my brides, but I was still left with the children that they gave me before," he explained.

"But how are they awake?" she asked.

"Again my dear, science. You know, it's a shame that you and I never had children. We could now see them alive together," he said, assuming her knowledge of his children's dead state was from vampire gossip.

"We had one," she said, slightly shaking and almost revealing a secret that she planned to take with her to her grave.

"For ten weeks my dear. That barely counts as life. Can we not just bury that piece of our past?" he inquired.

"I can't let it go Dracula. Not when there was life inside of me," she said.

"On that note I should get going. Will you be joining me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry no. The way to charm a woman is not by asking her to care for your children by another woman," she sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Still, do what you will in this battle, and welcome home Verishka," he said, then walking out of the room.

Verishka, as Dracula had just called her for one of the few times in her life, barely made it out of the castle alive. Her entire life she had attempted to show decorum, and never seem surprised or disturbed by anything. However nothing could have prepared her for the news that Dracula had children that weren't hers, let alone thousands of them. From what Verona had said, she could assume that Dracula had probably mated with each of them several times.

However her shock needed to be pushed aside for the moment. With Van Helsing now aware of Dracula's location, she knew it was only a matter of time before the battle began. For the good of the world though, Verishka knew she could do nothing to affect its outcome, even if that meant allowing Dracula to die, when she could save him.


	27. The Heart's Decision

This is all for a little bit, it's almost over! I just need to… collect my thoughts for a bit before I post the whole thing. I hope you liked it. Now, here it is….

You know what I own/ don't/

Knowing that it would be impossible for her to stay hidden, and keep a close watch on Van Helsing, Verishka decided she would need to acquire some "spies" to tell her of the progress of Van Helsing. After that night she learned that Dracula's plan was to use Frankenstein's monster for electricity in order to bring his children to life. Much as thousands of children flying around that came from those three whores disgusted her, there was always the chance that Dracula would perish in the battle and then the children would as well.

Through spies she learn that Anna and Van Helsing had discovered the Frankenstein monster and were attempting to go to Rome. However, due to the help of a werewolf, they were not only prevented from doing so but Anna was captured and Van Helsing now was a werewolf. It was now clear to Verishka how Van Helsing would kill Dracula. Now that he was a werewolf, he had the means, he only needed to figure it out.

That night was All Hallow's Eve, and it was clear that Dracula was going to lure Van Helsing there with Anna. This was one thing that spies could not inform her on. Therefore, Verishka felt that her best move would be to attend the ball herself. Although he was sure to sense her presence, she was sure that he would have bigger things to think of than her lurking in the shadows.

The dress she chose was black velvet with long, loose sleeves and accents of crimson red. Her mask was simply half black, and half white. Those masks were a custom for the masses to wear on All Hallow's Eve, and so no one would ever expect her to wear one.

Mere moments after the ball began, Verishka crept in, unnoticed, and began dancing with several men, some of whom she knew, others she didn't. Every single one of them seemed eager to learn her identity. However, her mental block was up which only made her more mysterious and appealing. Eventually they began to play a song that Verishka knew well and had danced to many times. The whole rooms attention seemed to be brought to Dracula for a moment as he walked onto the dance floor with Anna Valerious. Verishka felt a slight pang of jealousy before she realized what his intentions were. He might be saying that he wanted a new bride, but searching his mind she found it was entirely because of herself. The only reason he was doing it was to make her jealous, and at that moment it was working. However casting it aside, Verishka hooked arms with the nearest man to her and almost dragged him onto the dance floor. It was obvious to anyone that Dracula had Anna in a heavy trance, for she would never dance with him willingly. As she danced, almost alongside Dracula, Verishka's eyes wandered as he devoured Anna in a passionate kiss. While the kiss was still going on, Verishka used her own power to release Anna's mind. The princess began to squirm in his arms but went along with the dance. However, his dance with her did not last long as Van Helsing grabbed Anna from midair as Dracula let go because Carl had pushed a fire breather into him. The screams of the man could be heard as an enraged Dracula threw him across the room. At first Verishka found that to be another example of where she had control and Dracula did not. However, in reality Verishka realized that she would have done the same thing. As Van Helsing was taunted by Dracula, the whole rooms attention was brought to Igor, who was wheeling in the Frankenstein monster. After some yelling by the monster Dracula spoke again, addressing the entire room, "Now that everything is as it should be, ladies and gentlemen, I give to you... VAN HELSING!"

At the mentioning of his name, everyone in the room took off their masks and began bearing their fangs. The three of them each took off down the hall and Dracula motioning to the crowd. Each and every vampire in the room expect Dracula and Verishka began gliding after the three. Once the room had emptied, Dracula spoke acknowledging the presence that he had been ignoring all night, "Such a shame the celebration was brought to and end so abruptly." He was now facing her.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was rather boring until he showed up," she sighed, removing her mask.

"Ah Verishka, it's you!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, my disguise was most convincing," she said.

"I was entirely fooled, although I must admit, it is not often that anyone as beautiful as you comes to my ball," he said. She slowly began to walk towards him, seeing him smile as she drew closer.

"Surely, you won't be staying long. If I may ask, were do you go next?" she asked warmly.

"Actually our old home my dear, Castle Dracula. As you now know, I have the means to give life to my children," he said.

"Congratulations," she choked out with difficulty.

"Still trying to pick a side in this battle?" he asked, with a saddened expression.

"I'm remaining neutral," she sighed, "unless you think you may need my help in defeating him."

"No, there's no reason to put your life in danger. But I trust you'll be watching, from the shadows," he said.

"You can count on it," she smirked.

Dracula was about to open his mouth to utter some sort of farewell, when a huge burst of sunlight flooded the room in a fiery blast. Although it was equivalent to the intensity of the sun, being nearly indestructible, the two were unharmed. They were however, both knocked to the ground. Dracula had without thinking, thrown his cape over not only himself, but Verishka as well, protecting them both from the full intensity of the blast.

"That invention is rather brilliant you know. Think of all the vampires he just killed at once," Verishka said, as Dracula helped her up.

"Yes, truly brilliant," he grumbled, "but I need to make it to Castle Dracula before sunrise. Are you coming?" he asked.

"Is that an invitation?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he grinned.

"All right," she said simply. Dracula was so pleased with her answer that he lost his composure for a moment and grabbed hold of her wrist. He then began to run across the room to a broken window and jumped with Verishka in tow. The two vampires quickly spread their wings and took off into the night sky. The thought of returning to Castle Dracula this time, filled her with happiness. Despite the forbidding appearance, it was still her home.

They arrived at Castle Dracula an hour before the sunrise. Dracula made it obvious that he wished for her company in bed for what he said could be the "last time." However, she insisted that she spend the time re-exploring her old home. But what she really did was go to see his "children." It was a familiar site for Verishka.

"I've spend hours in here, staring at them, as if I could will them to live," he sighed.

"When did you first find out they are born dead?" she asked with a warm and understanding voice.

"Sometime in 1700, when Verona first gave birth," he said, "and you?"

"1600," she mumbled.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Oh, no one," she said. Wanting to avoid the question she knew he was bound to ask, she began to walk away and down another hall.

"Wait Verishka, please tell me," he pleaded, running after her.

"The sun's due to rise any minute Dracula, I should get some sleep," she said.

"The other day at Castle Frankenstein, you knew they were born dead. I thought someone must have told you, but if you found out in 1600, well, know one knew then," he then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to face him, "the only way for you to know is if you've had them. Have you?" he demanded.

Tears seemed to form in her eyes as she whispered, "I'm sorry Vlad, I should go."

He released her arm and she briskly walked down the hall to a room. Dracula was unbelievable shocked. The thought that he even might have children by Verishka filled him with excitement. However, he then realized, perhaps that was why she was lurking around. Now that he had discovered a way to bring the children to life, perhaps that was all she wanted. His chain of thought was interrupted when Igor arrived with the Frankenstein monster, and he decided to go to bed.

They both awoke the moment the sun set. Although Verishka was slightly surprised, Dracula seemed unusually nonchalant about the fact that Van Helsing was already there. Verishka slipped on her usual black, harem-styled dress and began to watch Van Helsing from the shadows. As she did she clutched an injection of she and Dracula's werewolf antidote. The vile that she was holding was her own, that she had taken with her when she left. With Van Helsing as a werewolf, she carried it incase he discovered her.

Quickly she learned of his plan. He was going to go and kill Dracula while Carl and Anna went to get the cure. Verishka followed Van Helsing as he went to the room where the laboratory had been reassembled. When he did not find Dracula, he began to climb to the roof to free the Frankenstein. For a moment, Verishka actually thought that he would prevent those horrid children from being brought to life. However, Van Helsing could not unscrew the monster fast enough and electricity surged through the wires as the screeches of thousands of vampire children could be heard. Verishka shuddered and cringed at the thought of all these abominations flying around. As she thought of those disgusting fledglings, the battle between Van Helsing and Dracula began.

Despite the rain Verishka watched from outside through a window as the two fought. As the rain came down, covering her silver wings she worked within herself to harden her heart. It was surprising at first to her, for she was under the impression that her heart was already stone cold. However, she learned that she had work to do if she was to remain neutral when she winced as Dracula received a hard blow from Van Helsing's claws. The battle dragged on as Verishka began thinking of what life would be like without Dracula. She would never need to think about when his next "visit" would be, whether she wanted one or not. The only thing she would have left was the memory of his touch, for she would never feel it again. There would also be know one left for her. No one that she could speak to, or ever care for again. He was the last shred of anything that made her somewhat human.

As her mind was slowly being consumed by those thoughts, she realized that the battle was nearing its end, and Dracula was loosing. He was walking towards Van Helsing, they were both in human form.

"Don't be afraid Gabriel, don't be afraid. I shall give you back your life, you memories," he said.

"Some things are better left forgotten," Gabriel said. In that moment, the clouds began to clear from the moon and Van Helsing started to change back to a wolf. It was also in that moment that Verishka realized that she wasn't capable of standing by and watching the only man she ever loved die. Crashing through a window in hell beast form, she pushed Van Helsing off of Dracula and threw another window. All the while she also injected him with the antidote. She moved so fast that even Dracula didn't see her, but when she and Van Helsing crashed onto the ground, they were both surprised to see Carl, Anna, and the Frankenstein monster. Van Helsing scrambled to his feet to be met by his three friends.

"I... I failed. She stopped me," he choked out. Anna lunged at Verishka with a silver stake but the vampire stood up and grabbed the princess's wrist.

"Don't waste your stakes princess. Your only way of killing me had just been... cured," she said holding up and empty syringe of the antidote.

"Then why don't you just kill us now?" the monster asked.

"The monk has something I want," she said.

"Actually I'm just a friar," he said. Eyes glowing red, Verishka let out an ear-piercing shriek that made them all step back.

"All right, all right, what do you want?" he cowered.

"The compressed magma from Mt. Vesuvius," she said. Carl looked up at his friends questioningly and they all shook their heads yes. As he handed her the machine Van Helsing asked, "Why are you letting us go?"

"I'm feeling generous today," she lied. She herself was not sure why she let them live. But she did not see a point in killing them. She killed for survival, but it was a rare occasion that she enjoyed it.

Quickly she made her way to the entrance hall where she was met by a swarm of Dracula's offspring. Without giving a second thought to all of the lives she was ending, she threw the weapon down, and took off. Although she heard the blast behind her, she didn't look back. She had broken her promise to herself, and interfered with fate by saving Dracula. And she had no regrets.


	28. Please Read

**Okay, at first I thought that nobody knew my story was even here, but THEN! I saw that it has had 53 HITS! This means that people are reading it, and not telling me. I'm not talking to you Remember, because I know that you're away, and will review it when you get back, but the rest of you, I'm not even asking for really long ones, or every chapter. (although that would be nice) Just, let me know what you think, it can be brief. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Just PLEASE! Tell me.**


	29. A Hand In The Darkness

Yes, I would like to thank everyone whose reviewed so far: Ice Queen28 and garnettears. You guys ROCK! And Remember, take your time reviewing, I'm in no hurry. So, here is chapter 28 (well, it would have been if I hadn't put the author's note up) I know it's kinda sappy, but I couldn't take it anymore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Verishka

It would be over one hundred years before Verishka would ever be seen in Romania, or Transylvania for that matter. After that night she moved to Prague. Being in Transylvania made her long to be closer to her homeland. Secluded and alone in a giant manor, she kept her distance from changing society. However, as the turmoil in eastern europe subsided, the vampiress deemed it time to emerge, and return to the world again.

The year was 2004. A man was running through a lonely alley in a desperate attempt to elude his hunter. Although he knew the now modernized city streets of Vaseria, the sky was lit only by the full moon. But strangely enough, the person who followed him seemed to have no problem maneuvering in the darkness. His breath increased and he could feel his heart pounding against the walls of his chest. As he started to run faster he could hear the light footsteps behind him made by the heels of boots against the pavement. Unfortunately, the poor seeing conditions led the man to take a wrong turn and come to a dead end. His heart accelerated yet again as his hunter stepped into a ray of moonlight.

At first, his fear subsided and was replaced by shock. It was a strikingly beautiful woman. Her skin was as flawless and white as alabaster. Although her lips were thin, they were a captivating red. The eyes gazing at him were a deep brown with strange flecks of red, and thick yet flawless black eyeliner made them all the more exotic. Long, dark brown hair that was close to black danced around her face as the wind blew in loose waves, and short, wavy bangs blew across her forehead. She was dressed entirely in black. The top was a black leather corset that was cut very low. The bottoms were simple black pants completed by black suede boots. The look was finished with by a black leather trench coat that went down to her ankles.

"What do you want from me?" he stammered.

"You've lived here your entire life, with your time running short I would refrain from asking questions that you know the answer to," she spoke. Her romanian accent was apparent, but her voice was still smooth and seductive.

"Please spare me," he begged, "or give me the eternal life you have."

"My dear man, you do not have the stamina for immortality, you do not even have the strength to fight me now," she said.

As she drew within a foot of him, he took out a cross pendant and held it close to his neck, his eyes closed firmly. The woman lifted up the cross with two of her fingers and looked at it with a fake look of love and admiration. However then as he opened his eyes to see what she was doing, her eyes turned a blood red and she wasted no time sinking her fangs into the man's neck. When his body was drained of all blood she dropped him to the ground to wipe the blood from her mouth.

Leaving the alley the mysterious vampire began to walk down the almost empty streets of Vaseria. The world had changed. Buildings were made of glass and concrete, the whole world had modernized. She had hoped that Vaseria would stay that way forever. Still, like the rest of the world it changed. Very little seemed to withstand the test of time.

As the wind blew again, wrapping the vampire's long, dark hair around her face, she sighed. She didn't belong here, and she was entirely sure why she had come in the first place. Looking back on her past she realized, it was not the lack of blood that was making her feel as tired as she did. Her stamina was wearing thin. She had seen the birth of mighty empires, and she had seen them crash and burn centuries later. Advances in technology were made, only to one day also become obsolete. Through all of these years she had tried to keep up. To not depict one era, but to go on and have the strength to embrace change. But it was wearing on her, and although change was tiring, being alone drained her more.

She walked down the street with the confidence of someone who had seen the ages. Through experience she had learned what life was, and how to live it. However that didn't change her lack of ambition. What could give her happiness, and the strength to go on, was within her grasp, but she did not have the will to reach for it.

But her peaceful stroll was suddenly interrupted. There were three people following her. That was unusual, no one in their right minds every stalked her. However then she remembered, ever since Van Helsing had discovered Dracula's secret, werewolves everywhere were rebelling in an attempt to wipe out the vampires. She took of running.

Down several streets she ran with the three of them trailing behind her. Once they changed and she could hear the snarls, she pulled out two guns that were strapped to her thighs and started firing at them. Although the silver bullets slowed them down, she still ran. Entering an old building with many floors she began running up the stairs until she reached an apartment.

She had bought the apartment weeks ago when she arrived. Entering the small apartment, she closed the door and dead bolted the door. It was an old apartment with peeling wall paper, and little light. Crossing the room she grabbed a piece of folded paper on a night stand and tucked it away in her pocket. Before she had time to grab anything else, the three wolves broke down the door and entered the apartment. As one dove at her she leaped onto the ceiling in defense, before jumping to the nearest window and spreading her large silver wings.

She flew just above the rooftops, but the werewolves still followed. They were desperate to sink their teeth into her now silver flesh. Turning around several buildings, she landed on a rooftop and quickly took out the piece of paper in her pocket. She had read it many times, but she still felt the need to go over the words again in her mind.

Dear Verishka,

I realize that it has been several long years since our last encounter. Despite many actions on your part to disrupt my plans, I have not harbored you any ill will, and merely wish to see how you've faired through the 20th century. Therefore, I would like to extend my invitation to you to come and stay with me in Vaseria, if only for a short time. Should you agree, I will be at Castle Frankenstein. I'm sure you have only become more beautiful since last I saw you, and I hope to see you soon.

Yours,

Vlad

Castle Frankenstein stood in the distance and was only a short flight through the woods. As Verishka was about to decide whether she should take him up on his offer or not, the three wolves showed up again and she leaped into the air. The sound of her ragged breath was echoing through the forrest as she wove through the trees to escape them. However they were intent on catching her, and so as she was drawing nearer to the Castle they began grabbing at her feet.

Finally she chose a window and began to fly strait for it. As the wolves closed in, to her complete surprise , Dracula came crashing through the window closest to her. Verishka flew to the side so not to crash, but then watched as he began to fight and tear apart the three werewolves. On the side line, Verishka was grateful for his help, although she was surprised to see the fury and anger with which he was attacking them with. A part of her wanted to believe it was because of her, however in reality she thought it was probably his anger at them for daring to challenge the vampires.

Realizing that this was mostly her fault, Verishka dove downward and into the fight. Although it wasn't the most brilliant attack plan, she took one o the werewolves off of Dracula by leaping onto them, then scratching and clawing at them wildly. With one out of the way, Dracula was able to snap the necks of the other two. Despite the fact that she had it under control, when the wolf slashed her across the back, he was truly angered. While Verishka laid on the ground, trying to heal the extremely deep wounds, Dracula pull the werewolf off of her and cracked the monster's back.

Verishka laid on the ground, concentrating on her back and healing the wounds. Dracula also changed back and began to walk towards her, with genuine concern. As he did, the strongest of the three wolves silently got up behind him. Despite her weakened state on the ground, Verishka pulled out a pistol and fired five shots behind Dracula. The werewolf fell to the ground, dead, and Dracula nodded with approval. Yet again she had saved his life, and he hoped that by saving her from the werewolves he had repaid her slightly.

Trying to get up, Verishka said, "You certainly can fight werewolves, I'll give you that." her knees then gave out, but Dracula was already on his knees to help her.

"You came," he said, slightly shocked.

"Yes, and that was quite a welcoming party," she winced.

"I thought I showed them to their rightful place," he said.

"I'd like to think we're even now. I've saved you're life, now you mine," she offered weakly.

"Shh, relax," he said, placing a hand on her back to heal it.

"No no, I've got it," she protested.

"Nonsense, I know werewolf injuries are near impossible, and you've got nothing to prove," he said. She looked at his hands, which were now covered in blood from cradling her back. However she then heaved a sigh of relief as Dracula placed a hand over her back and healed the wounds.

"Thanks," she said as he helped her to her feet.

"I must say I'm somewhat surprised you came," he said. As they started walking towards the castle entrance she said, "Well I thought after our last encounter we'd have plenty of things to talk about."

"Like how you murdered all of those children, or how you left me? Again!" he said, with false anger.

"Dracula, did I hurt your feelings?" she asked, pushing open the door.

"Yes!" he played, "with the way you always leave, or the way you never use my first name anymore. It's always Dracula, or Count."

"I'd say the 20th century has turned you into a complainer," she muttered.

Dracula took her leather trench coat from her and placed it on a chair. She then took a moment to see the changes that he had made to his wardrobe throughout the years. He was wearing an ordinary black, collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled back slightly, and ordinary black pants. His face however, had not changed at all, nor his hair that still had loose strands in his face that she longed to run her fingers through.

"You've changed as well," he offered.

"How so?" she asked playfully.

"Your hair, for one. It's the way it... use to be," he said.

"The wonders of modern day hair products," she explained.

"It brings back memories," he said, running a hand through it. As his hand trailed away she grabbed hold of it, silently remembering the feeling to his skin and strong yet gentle hands. Dracula too, enjoyed the feel of her skin, which felt like satin to him. With his other hand he gently caressed the side of her face and was pleased to see a smile escape her lips. Taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth he kissed it before saying in a hushed tone, "What good fortune has finally returned you to me?"

"My unwavering hope to find something from a life I once had," she whispered.

"And have you found it?" he asked.

"I have seen _him _many times. He will stand before me, as clear as night, but I know I cannot touch him. For if I do, I know he'll fall away like he was never real, like everything else I ever loved," she whispered.

Standing extremely close to each other, Dracula spoke in a whisper, "It may not be tonight, but I know that one day you will find him. And you will be able to fall into his arms and have him hold you with the love that you deserve... which is all the love in the world." As he spoke, a mixture of emotions flooded his face until something happened that had not happened in centuries. Tears began to fall from the eyes of Count Dracula. As tears also flooded Verishka's face, she took a step towards him.

"I told you once, what I needed to stay with you," she trembled.

"Verishka," he cried, "I'm back." She ran into his arms as he lifted her up and spun her around. "I'm back," he kept whispering in her ear. When he put her down she placed a hand on one side of his face.

"I found you," she breathed.

"I love you," he said, he then kissed her cradling her head in his hands.

"Vladislaus, I've always loved you, always loved you," she sobbed into his chest.

"Forgive me," he said, burying his face in her hair, "for everything. I've always loved you. I was such a fool." She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"What is it love? What do you want?" he asked.

"Hold me, just hold me," she pleaded.

"For always," he promised.

Vladislaus slowly got to the floor of the dimly lit hall. Leaning against a wall, they stayed that way for the majority of the night. With Verishka clutched tightly in his arms, Vladislaus stayed there. They were emotionally drained, but the truth was out, which lifted he weight of the world off of their shoulders.


	30. Rewarded For Honesty

Again thanks to all who review, I love you all! This is the second to last chapter, and it contains some…. Shocking news aswell as a sex scene, so you have been warned!

I don't own anything

The moment the sun was behind the mountains Vladislaus awoke. He was in his coffin, and sleeping soundly next to him was Verishka. Being able to sense her emotions, he could tell, she was happier than she had been in centuries, and all because of him.

"What on earth has you up so early Vlad?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Just looking," he replied.

"At what?" she asked, rolling over to face him.

"You," he smiled. Smiling as well, Verishka sat up slightly to kiss him.

"And to think, you'll be able to look at me every night, for the rest of eternity," she sighed.

"I can't wait," he said, leaning over her to plant another loving kiss on her lips.

"So, plans for tonight?" she asked.

"Actually darling, I was hoping you could do something for me," he said.

"Anything my love, what is it?" she asked.

"Please, would you take me to them... our children?" he asked, tentatively.

Verishka lifted the lid off of the coffin and stepped out. The room was dimly lit by several torches, and their light danced of the cold stone that made up the floors and walls. She walked across the room and stopped at the window. Dracula also sat up in the coffin and got out.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"No, I'm sorry. It's a sensitive subject, you know?" she asked softly.

"I do," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. For once, Dracula could empathize with someone. Countless times, his children had been born, lifeless and cold. Developing an emotional connection with them was inevitable. His brides on the one hand, had him, to offer his fake comfort. Verishka had done it alone, with no one there to hold her the moment she found out.

"I've been trying to forget about them," she said.

"It's just, they're my children as well," he started.

"All right, I'll take you," she spoke, taking his hand that rested on her shoulder and holding it.

"Where to?" he asked.

"I suppose if we're going in order, heading westward, it would be first Bucharest, then Paris, and finally London," she said.

"Wait, three?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, three. Three times," she said, turning to face him.

"Would you mind refreshing my memory?" he asked.

"Sure. 1600 in Madrid, 1770 in London, and 1830 in Budapest. Remember now?" she asked. He nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"I forgive you, you know, for that time in London," she said, "you should know that."

"I can't thank you enough, but why? Even I wouldn't forgive me," he asked.

"I love you," she said bluntly, "nothing you could do would ever change that." He then embraced her tightly, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered seductively in her ear. Laughing, she responded, "That may be, but I guess I'll just have to settle."

"Not funny," he scoffed.

"Sure it is," she said, "now, should we getting going?"

"Yes, come," he said, holding her hand and leading her out of the room.

The two took off and began to fly towards Bucharest. Wanting to get to all of the destinations before the night's end, they flew as fast as their monstrous wings could carry them. As they landed in a secluded part of town, Verishka spoke, "Not that it matters, but these are the ones from 1830, in Budapest, on All Hallow's Eve."

"So why did you choose Bucharest?" he inquired.

"I knew if you ever tried to find them, you'd never look in a place so close to home," she said, pushing open the door of an old church and walking in. Once the two entered Dracula immediately looked up to see, sure enough, the hundreds of hanging sacks that contained his children.

"Well, here they are, yes all very dead, okay next place," she quickly said, then leaping into the air. However Dracula grabbed her wrist and pulled her down before she could change.

"What's your rush?" he asked, smoothly.

"I just think we should get moving if we're going to get to Paris, London, and back before sunrise," she said.

"I have castles in England, relax. For the children I never knew I had, I need to make time," he said.

Verishka let out a sigh of defeat. She bought the church, and locked them away in hopes that she would never see them again. They may have come from her, but the dead creatures in those sacks felt nothing like her children. She didn't want them to live, she wanted them to dissolve into dust and never be seen again.

"I'm sorry this hurts you," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, it's not your fault," she sighed.

"Actually, it is half mine," he admitted. She laughed slightly as he held her close.

"It's okay, where next?" he asked.

"An opera house in Paris," she said.

"Lead the way my dear," he said, kissing her brow.

A much shorter flight took them to Paris. Even at night, the city was full of life, lights, and music. No one noticed the two dark figures moving through the paved streets. The visit there was more brief, as Dracula didn't want to cause her more pain.

Once the two reached London, and paid their respects to the children, they decided to stay at a manor that Dracula owned in the country. It had been a draining night for Verishka and she quickly undressed and got into bed. To her surprise, Vladislaus also undressed and crawled into bed with her. In truth she had missed his presence while she slept, which she had not felt consistently for centuries. Moving across the black, silk sheets, she cuddled up to him. Vlad was slightly surprised as well. He wanted her back more than anything, however with all of the mistakes he had made, he had not expected her to go back to him so quickly.

"Again I've caused you pain, forgive me," he said.

"No, you had every right to see them. I'm sorry I kept them from you," she said.

"It's okay. I understand," he whispered, holding her tighter.

"I love you," she whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"I love you too," he said, "and I always will." He then kissed her gently on the lips. She returned the kiss and deepened it, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Crawling on top of him, Verishka ran her fingers through his raven hair as he slid his hands up and down her sides. This made her shiver as she brought her hands down, straddling his inner thigh. Finally, he let out a low moan that was exactly the reaction that Verishka was looking for. Dracula began placing hot kisses down her chest which made her cry out. A smile escaped his lips as he realized, he still had the sexual hold over her that was his centuries ago.

Turning her over so that he was on top, he sat up slightly and started to kiss the softened skin between her inner thighs. She let out a loud, ragged moan as she clutched the sheets. "Enough torment my dear?" he asked in a stated voice.

"Yes," she whimpered, overcome with ecstasy.

The two continued far into the day. Dracula was surprised at the pull her felt towards her, that he had never experienced with his brides. Nothing could tear the two of them away from their lustful and passionate lovemaking. Eventually the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

As nighttime overcame the foggy countryside, Verishka awoke slowly. She found Dracula's arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Sleep well?" he asked. Gently she nodded yes, not wanting to move from her comfortable position.

"I think tonight we should go home, to Castle Dracula," he said, dreamily.

"Excellent idea," she said, shifting to face him.

"Good, it's been too long since you've been home," he said. She leaned into him and planted a kiss on his lips. He then wrapped an arm around her waist as he stroked the soft skin on her back. A strange look began to come over his face. It was as if he knew what he thought, but did not believe it. His right hand slid to her stomach as she looked at him with confusion.

"Vlad, what is it?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Children my dear, our children," he said. At first, Verishka's eyes went wide, however as the reality really hit her she realized what this meant.

"Oh no, no, Dracula I'm sorry, I can't. I just can't have hundreds of dead children again, I..."

"Darling wait, just wait," he interrupted, "something is different, it's almost like, like life."

"That can't be, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Not life, but like, they're un-dead," he attempted to explain what he sensed.

"What are you trying to say Vladislaus?" she demanded.

"Darling, we're having quadruplets," he smiled.

"I'm . ... pregnant?" she choked out, barely able to believe what she was saying. He nodded softly yes. "And they'll be alive, awake, and speaking?" she continued, eyes forming tears. Again he nodded his head.

With a quiet squeal of excitement, Verishka rolled on top of him as she repeatedly kissed his face. The two of them had not smiled so much in centuries. Suddenly, she leaped off of the bed and began to quickly get dressed.

"What's your rush?" he asked sleepily.

"We need to get home, we have plans to make, things to get," she said, finally pulling her trench coat on.

"Aren't you the least bit interested it knowing how this has happened?" he asked, getting out of bed to get dressed.

"One, I know _how _this happened, as my memory of last night is quite clear and two, Vladislaus Dracula, for 530 years I've wanted children, do you think I care?" she asked.

"I do," he said, "why now?"

"Have you ever heard the saying, "love conquers all?" she asked, as he also put a long, black coat on.

"Verishka, do you really expect me to believe that greeting card saying?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"You wanted a reason, and why else now that we've finally realized we've always loved each other?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he said.

"Can't you just be grateful for something without worrying about how you got it?" she asked, "We have four children, which we've wanted for centuries." Dracula gazed at her for a moment. This was something that they both wanted, despite that knowing exactly why this happened would have put Dracula at ease.

"Come on, let's go home," he smiled, embracing her before placing a hand on her stomach, "we have names to think of."


	31. Patru Dracula

This is the END! Oo I don't know what I'll do with myself. I added a sneak preview of the sequel at the end. But it won't be up from a very long time. When school starts I won't be on as much anyway. So here, it is, please review, and I hope you like it! By the way, "patru" is the Romanian word for four (#4)

I don't own Dracula

(boy this feels good) I own: Verishka, Nerivka, Vlademir, Ivanka, Vasile, and Eva! Ooooh, I own lots!

"All right, Verishka just one more push," Nerivka urged.

"Do you have any idea how many times you've said that?" an exhausted Verishka panted.

"I stopped counting after the third was born," Dracula sighed.

"Oh shut up Vlad!" she snapped as more pain overcame her. Vladislaus let the comment slide due to the fact that he knew the pain she was in. For through their emotional connection, she was forcing him to feel every bit of it. Taking a wet cloth out of a bowl, he began to dab the sweat from her brow, which seemed to help. He was truly impressed with her strength, considering that this was the fourth. As he began to realize that in a few short moments he would have four, beautiful children, his attention was brought to Verishka who, with one final scream, pushed the newborn into the world.

"It's. ... another girl," they heard Nerivka say as she wiped the baby off with a towel. However that was no surprise to them. From the moment the children were far enough along, they were able to tell the genders. It seemed perfect: two boys and two girls.

"What's her name?" Nerivka smiled.

"Eva," the two of them said, smiling at each other.

"She's beautiful," Nerivka said, placing the baby in a crib next to her brothers and sister.

"Thank you Nerivka," Dracula said, standing up from where he sat at the bedside and taking her hands in his.

"It was no trouble, really," she assured him.

"Again, thank you," Dracula said.

"Well I'd best be getting home, you know, Viktor worries," she said, "take care Verishka."

"Thank you Nerivka," Verishka said, weakly.

With that she left and Vlad crossed the room to her weakened form on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"How are they?" she asked.

"Shh, they're fine. Rest, I'll take care of them, you just sleep," he spoke. She nodded and whispered, "I love you." He smiled again and kissed her on the lips. Verishka then let her exhausted form drift off to sleep.

A few hours later, Verishka awoke to find the room empty, and her stomach thankfully, flat. However her vampiric hearing picked up some soft cooing coming from the next room. Slowly she got up and made her way to the next room. What she saw was a very pleasant surprise. Dracula was cradling two of the four babies, and feeding them blood from his finger.

"How are they?" she whispered.

"They're all fine, and you?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired," she admitted, sinking down into the chair next to him.

"Rightfully so," he said.

"Yes," she sighed, "fourteen hours and four children, must be some sort of record."

"You were very strong," he insisted, handing her the two he was holding to her and taking the other two. She didn't need for him to tell her. Her mother's instincts told her it was Eva and Vaseli, the younger of the four, which she was holding. Offering Eva her finger, the small baby latched on with her fangs and began to drink. She gently kissed the drinking newborn on the head as Vaseli gave a small tug on her hair. "I suppose you want attention too," she cooed, "well with three sibling you're going to need to learn to share."

"If he's anything like me, he'll have a hard time sharing you," Dracula said.

"You'll both learn," she smiled.

"They're mere hours old, and I love them so much," he marveled.

"This was one thing worth a 550 year wait," she said.

"Still, we've know of them for eight months, but the reality didn't hit me until I first saw Vlademir. How about you?" he asked.

"I was a little distracted dear, since Ivanka was born only twenty minutes after," she admitted.

"Yes, but can we do this? With so many mistakes we could make?" he asked nervously.

"Has my big, strong Vlad met his match with parenting?" Verishka gasped.

"No, but what if we fail them?" he asked.

"They'll love us no matter what," she smiled. "Just like I will you," he added. Dracula placed the two infants back in their cribs as he crossed the room to a window. Gazing outward he hear Verishka softly continue, "You have your children Vladislaus, your heirs," she paused for a moment, "and your line will continue, forever."

_"I will die, but real love is forever." -_ Even In Death, Evanescence

Sneak preview:

"You want to what!" Ivanka gasped, in disbelief of what her brother was saying.

"Shh, you want them to hear us? Think about it Ivanka, we're their heirs, and yet our positions are pointless. They'll never die. We have a right to pursue these positions. It is our birth right," Vlademir explained in a hushed tone.

"Your thinking is flawed my brother. How do you intend to get the thrown, when the most powerful vampire in the world; our father no less, is the one sitting on it," she reasoned.

"There are ways. And I will not be denied what is rightfully mine," the vampire prince fumed.


End file.
